Memory The Fire In Us
by Runners
Summary: Sequel to Memory They did it. They escaped. Now Newt has to face the world outside walls of the maze. Will he manage to find his love? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!  
I'm finally back with more newtlia story. I'm sooo excited to write again!  
Today I post only a preview, because I came up with the idea of starting second part of Memory,  
Memory The Fire In Us  
in October. Actually at 1** **st** **October, because this is my birthday, so I thought it'd be special (if not for you then for me).  
I hope you will enjoy the preview and I "see" you on the 1** **st** **October.  
Love ya all :*****  
Runners**

Preview  
Chapter 1  
****NEWT'S POV**** 

_Find me._ Those words fly through my head. _I will._ I keep answering. _I promise._  
I hide letter in the pocket of my hoodie. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.  
I can't.  
How am I supposed to find Julia? WCKD took her from me and now, I don't know even who, is taking away from WICKED. Will I ever see my love again? _Hope, Newt._ I hear her voice in my head. _You have to have hope. With it you'll find me. As long as you have hope, everything is going to be okay. Newt, let me be your hope.  
_ Maybe I'm going insane, maybe there's no hope for us, but she's still in my heart. She always will be. She is my hope.


	2. Ch1

**Hey guys!  
What's up?  
Thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot to me.  
To NewtnTMR : I'm so happy I made you happy with the appearance of sequel.  
My friends at school made me a cake and sang happy birthday to me and it was so lovely I want to dedicate this chapter to them (mostly to 8 of my  
frineds :* )  
To Guest : I'm glad too. I really missed writting.  
** **To ficfangirl21 : Thank you for wishes. You're so lovely :*  
oneperson20 : I'm sooo happy you enjoyed the preview, but I hope you'll like the whole chapter more ;)**

Chapter 1  
****NEWT'S POV****

 _Find me._ Those words fly through my head. _I will._ I keep answering. _I promise._  
I hide letter in the pocket of my hoodie. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.  
I can't.  
How am I supposed to find Julia? WCKD took her from me and now, I don't know even who, is taking away from WICKED. Will I ever see my love again? _Hope, Newt._ I hear her voice in my head. _You have to have hope. With it you'll find me. As long as you have hope, everything is going to be okay. Newt, let me be your hope._

Few months earlier

****NICOLE'S POV****

Our plan didn't work. They killed Julia.  
I wipe tears of my face.  
Her plan was insane, but it could have worked. I would see my brother again… and Minho. I miss him so much. I remember his sassy comments about everything. Sometimes I was angry at him for saying things, but right now I would do everything to hear just one of his jokes.  
It's all gone now. They took David somewhere and now they're taking me. Probably they'll kill me or experiment on me.  
I look at a soldier. He has helmet on his head. His head is turned in other direction, although, I know he's somehow watching me.  
In a moment we stop. In front of big doors. I hear footsteps behind me and in no time I face Janson.  
"Hello Nicole. How are you?"  
"How dare you?! You killed Julia! You put my brother in maz-! You-" he interrupts me  
"And Minho?" he laughs evilly. My eyes water. He knows everything that was between us. He was the one who separate us. _One day he'll pay for it._  
"Is Marcus already there?" He asks soldier, who stands next to him.  
"He ought to be there soon" the voice is deep and harsh like everything in this fucking place.  
"Smile Nicole" Janson says to me with a smirk. "You're about to start a whole new life, far away from this place." I raise an eyebrow.  
"What are you-" I'm not meant to end, because gates open and soldiers run inside the building with a man between them. He looks insane. Obviously, he's not a crank. WICKED wouldn't let him in if he was, but something is off about him. His face looks like he needs some sleep, he's covered in dirt and his eyes… they make me shiver. There's no life in them. They look like something has taken control over them. - _Must have been some drugs –_ I think.  
"Welcome, Marcus. I'm glad you're finally here" Janson puts a hand on man's arm, but after doing so he's face covers in disgust.  
"Would be there sooner if the cranks and storm didn't stop us. We had to land on a desert in a middle of the day, because of a hurricane" as I assume, Marcus says.  
"Don't worry about it, my friend. I'm just glad you came for our little traitor Nicole" Ratman shows me to the insane man. "Say hi, Nicole" Janson laughs, but I don't react. His face becomes angry and he comes closer to me. I don't know what he's going to do until his fist meets my stomach. I groan in pain.  
"Oh, I think I'll have fun training her" Marcus chuckles. _Is this really how it's going to end? Am I really going to be a toy?_

After half of hour, which seems like eternity to me, soldiers drags me to helicopter. Marcus goes behind us still talking to Ratman.  
They say goodbye and deadeyes, _Minho would be proud,_ comes inside the helicopter.  
"So, Nicole… we have some time now. I think we should get to know each other better" I gulp.

 **Hi guys!  
What do you think of this chapter? I know I focused mostly on Nicole, but don't worry there's gona be more Newtie-cutie soon.  
This year is the last year in my lower secondary school and I have to work harder, study longer and so on…  
Because of that chapters may not appear every week. I'll try to update as much as I can, but to post something I have to make sure it's good enough.  
Don't worry if chapter doesn't appear the day it should. I will try to post something really close to a date. If the period of not updating will be longer I'll let you know. Pinky promise.  
Now please enjoy your day/evening/night/morning and review. More review I get more inspiration and reasons I'm gonna get and chapters will be longer.  
Love ya all  
Runners  
:*****************************  
 _  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **To oneperson20: I'm sooo happy you liked the chapter, hope you'll also enjoy this one ;) an dyes cake was delicious, I wish you could eat it with me :*  
To .future: Hi! Thank you so much for your review! It really motivated me, you're awensome :* and yes, I know I'm awful, but you know life is brutal, although love makes it easier, so don't give up and pleaaaaaase write more revies to me :***  
Chapter 2

****Newt's point of view****

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I turn my head to direction the voice came from. Minho looks at me, waiting for an answer.  
"I just… just can't sleep. Never mind" I say and brush my hair with a hand.  
"Do you think of her?"  
"Yeah" I sigh. I feel bad. Minho deserves to know one of his best friend is alive, but at the same time I know he doesn't need to worry about finding Julia. He should be happy he's alive. "I don't know if I would ever stop" I confess. "I wish she could be there with us."  
"She would be so excited" he says. "I bet you wouldn't stop kissing or telling each other how much you love them or planning your future or other shucks nobody would be able to bear."  
"Why you don't sleep?" I chuckle.  
"I…" he scratches his neck. "I had a weird dream…"  
"A dream?" I ask. Back in Glade none of us had dreams. _Is this going to change now too?  
_ "Yeah, I know. Anyway, I don't know where I was, but I wasn't alone" he says. "There was a girl with blond hair and weird accent like yours."  
"Wow, wait… Do you remember her name?" I ask.  
"No, It was just a dream" he frowns. "She probably doesn't even exist."  
"Yeah, sure. G'night" I yawn.  
"Night, you shuckface."

"Kid, wake up" guy that has saved us yells. "We're about to land! So wake up your friends."  
"Fry" I shake his arm.  
"What?"  
"We're already there."  
"Where?"  
"You think I bloody know?" I turn to Minho and nudge him. "Wake up" I say.  
"Wha' do ya want?" he doesn't even open an eye.  
"We are at… the place we've been heading to" I answer unsure of I ought to say.  
"Yeah, whatever" he sighs and sits. "I'll wake up Thomas" he says.  
"You better hurry" the savior says.

We land on the ground and second later I'm pushed out of the helicopter. I only hear Minho yells "Thomas, WAKE UP! WE GOTTA GO!"  
I run arm to arm with Winston. I turn around once to see Tommy and Minho running behind me. They're not the only one I see. People, if I can still call them that are after them. I don't have enough time to witness them, but they don't look sane.  
I hear shots. Plenty of shots. Even when I'm inside a building I still _hear_ them in my mind.

****Minho's point of view****

"They've been out there for an hour" she says to me. _She looks older now. Her hair is longer, but still the same blond. The same as Newt's._  
"Don't worry 'bout them. Since they started dating they've been disappearing" I say, I mean, younger me says.  
"Something has changed Minho" she whispers and I frown.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Newt 's been acting weird for… I don't know two or three weeks. Julia has closed in herself, the only one that seems to get to her is Newt. It's like they have some kind of a secret or… a plan" she ends.  
"If they would, WICKED would already separate them. They won't let anyone change their plan" I put a hand on her arm.  
"They will."

"Wake up" I hear Newt and picture of the girl fades away.  
"What do you want?" I ask not even bothering to open my eyes.  
"We are at… the place we've been heading to" he answers.

"Welcome boys" a guy with face like rat says.  
He talks about how happy he is that we're safe. I don't listen to him though. I have a feeling I know him and I just can't shake it off.  
"For now, this will be your room" he says and guards open huge, metal doors. "Teresa, you will sleep in other room" he adds and it seems too disquiet Thomas, because he almost yell at Jason.  
"What? Why?"  
"You should know why" _yeah, because we are SO horny, we've been waiting to escape from the Glade to shuck with Teresa._ I think. I can understand the ratman though. Understand, don't agree. "Don't worry, boy. You'll see her tomorrow" and with that we're closed inside room.

First thing I see is bed.  
"I sleep on the top!" I yell and jump on the bed.

****Newt's point of view****

 _I saw him somewhere._ It's the very first thing I think of when I see Jason. _Maybe he'll somehow help me to find Julia. He must know something about WCKD. Maybe he even knows where Julia is.  
_

 **Hey guys!  
What's up?  
I'm sorry the chapter is short. I'll try to make it longer, but you know… I have school. Btw tomorrow I've got very important English competition, so cross your fingers for me.  
Now, what do you think of the chapter? Can you imagine Newt's reaction after he finds out what happened to Julia? Do you think he'll ever know the truth? And what about mystery, blond girl from Minho's dream?  
Let me know what you think!  
Love ya all  
Runners :*********** _  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**To oneperson20: hahaha, if you ever find yourself in Poland (hope it'll be in Warsaw) call me and will go for a cake ;)  
** **To enora: you're perfect sweethewart :*******

Chapter 3

****Minho's Point Of View****

" _She's been crying, not sleeping, not eating, not talking since they took him" she whispers. She tries to look brave, to act everything's okay. We both know it's not.  
I nod, because I feel that way too. He was my best friend. We grew up together, we pranked together, the only thing he wasn't doing with me was sleeping and kissing her. That would be insane.  
"Nicole" I say. "He's gonna be okay, he might not seem like it, but he's taught. He will survive. And I will too" I say and in a moment she turns around to face me. Her eyes water, blond hair shine and I know I just broke her._

"Minho!" Fry shouts to my ear and I jump.  
"Wha-?" I try to understand what's happening. "What's going on?"  
"We must go now, if we want to it breakfast." _We're at… we're somewhere._

I walk into a long, wide hall where are treadmills, medicines. Others are already there. A doctor checks on Newt and Thomas. Teresa is being tested.  
I stand on treadmill and run. I try to shake everything off my mind. I heard that while running people stop thinking after some time. It a shucking lie. I run as fast as I can, but it doesn't help. It even make it worse. I think about Nicole. Now I can remember more of her. She's Newt sister, she was Julia's best friend and… my girlfriend. She was with WICKED when I was in the maze. The part of WCKD that watched us is dead. All of them are dead.

****Newt's Point Of View****

I wait for Janson. He has already talked to Thomas, now he wants to talk to me. He walks inside and sits in front of me.  
"Good morning Newt" he says and smile. I don't know what I think of him yet. "I know you're probably hungry. I'll let you go in few minutes, but first I'll ask you some questions."  
"Okay."  
"As you know our organization has some information about WICKED-" I interrupt him.  
"But you don't know enough so you wanna know what I bloody know."  
"Exactly" he sighs. "What do you remember about them?"  
"Not much" I say, but stop to think. _Do I really trust them?_ I ask myself. I know he's familiar, but I don't know what that means. "I know they put us in the maze and… that they were watching us and doing research. That's all."

****Thomas's Point Of View****

"That's all?" I ask after Janson tells me to go.  
"Yeah, now you can go join your friends" he says and goes out leaving me confused.

"Thomas!" Minho yells after I enter a canteen. "We weren't the only maze" he says and I look around. Canteen is full of teenagers. Boys and girls chat and eat dinner like it's normal. "Hey guys! This is Thomas" Minho introduce me to two guys.  
"How long have you guys been there?" Newt asks.  
"Three days" one of them says. "They took us here, after we escaped the maze."  
I see a guy, sitting alone. He has hood on his head.  
"Who is he?" I ask. They follow my gaze.  
"It's Aris. He was the first one here. He was lucky enough to be stuck in a maze only with girls" he says with a smirk.

Doors to canteen open and Janson walks in. I wouldn't pay attention to him if he wasn't reading names that make people overjoyed. They scream in happiness if they hear they names.  
"What's going on?" I whisper. Tall, guy with dark skin answers me quietly.  
"Those whose names are read are gonna go to paradaise."  
"Paradise?"  
"They say it's a place far away from here, where ain't any cranks. The place where is no flare."

The list is not too long and most of the kids has to stay in… there for some more time. I look at kids. They walk out of room, talking loud. Then I see her. Teresa goes with doctors through hall. I stand up and run to her, but two, big gorillas stop me.  
"Where do you think you're going?"

****Teresa's Point Of View****

"Are you Teresa?" A doctor asks me. I nod and she smile. She looks friendly, at least friendlier that Janson. His face reminds me of rats, yuuu… **(I wrote that only, because of books. The face of actor didn't emind me of rats. Sorry.)  
** " I think we have to move to another lab to do another research."  
"Okay" I stand up and go after her. As we go I'm almost sure I hear Thomas yells after me, but I keep going.

As we walk inside the lab I see a girl on bed.  
"What's up with her?" I ask. Her face looks so peacefull, like she's sleeping. Blond highlights surround her face. Her skin is pale, but she doesn't look dead to me.  
"She's in coma" doctor answer. "Has been like it for few months."  
"Why? What happened to her? She doesn't look hurt."  
"She was shot in stomach, but our medicine cured her long time ago."  
"Then why isn't she waking up?"  
"I can't answer that question."

****Julia's Point Of View****

"I can't answer that question" _of course you bloody can't, because that would mean telling the truth and that's the last thing you know!_ I think to myself. I don't know what they did to me. I remember they shooting me, I thought I was dying, but they saved me, but kept me in coma. I don't know why they need me either, they keep on researching me. I don't know how much more of it I can take. The worst thing in all this mess is my sanity. Yes, I'm still sane. And when I'll awake I'll revenge on them. Because of what they did to me, to Nicole, to my sister… to Newt.

 ***Surprise matherfucker***

 **Hey guys!  
Sorry for *supr..*.  
What do you think of the chapter? I hope it wasn't as boring as previous one.  
Tell me what you think in a review (it's really nice to read what you guys think). And see you next weekend.  
Love ya all :**********  
Runners  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!  
I'm sorry I didn't update on Thursday, but I didn't feel well enough to write.**

 **Red Reaven05: I'm glad you like it :)**

 **Oneperson20: Hahahah, it was all planned ;)  
**

 **mazerunner26: *I'm dancing with ya***

Chapter 4

****Newt's Point of View****

We take Thomas away from guards.  
"Calm down Tommy" I say quietly.  
"I can't Newt. I have to know where they took her. What they wanna do to her."  
I know how he feels. I remember how I felt after WCKD made Julia ran away. I was devastated. I still am, but I know that there's a chance I'll see her again. I just have to wait till an occasion shows or when this organization will get my trust, I'll find her. Not just yet.  
"I know Tommy, I know" he doesn't say anything, but I feel like he wants to say – No you don't. _I do Tommy, I do._

A laud twang of metal wakes me up.  
I jump off of my bed to see Tommy and a kid.

****Teresa's Point Of View****

As a doctor does a research on me I watch a girl on the bed.  
"I have to go for more medicines. Do you want anything?" Doctor asks as she stands up.  
"Water, please."  
She nods and leaves. I wait in silence, my mind still focused on girl in coma. _Why was she injured? Why is she in coma? Why can't they answer my question?  
_ Before I can control myself I stand next to the girl. She's connected to the apparatus. Tubes lead weird colors substance to her body, but some of them take away her blood. Maybe that's why she's so pale.  
I take one of the tubes in my hand. Liquid in it is warm and with weird green color.  
"What are you doing?" I hear doctor's voice. It scares me and by accident I tear the tube away from girl's body.  
"I was just… bored and curious" I say turning around. I try to hide the fact I kinda destroid part of apparatus. Fortunately, she doesn't seem to nice, she only tells me to sit on bed so we could continue research. I do what she says, but minute by minute I trust her less.

****Julia's Point Of View****

"What are you doing?" doctor asks the girl that stands above me. I can't see her, but I think I know what the girl did. She did something to apparatus. And I can feel myself thinking clearer. I feel myself getting alive again.

****Thomas's Point Of View****

"Thomas you have to calm down!" Newt almost yell at me, after they close as in our room.  
"No, Newt!" he doesn't understand what I feel right now. He doesn't or maybe he does know how I feel about Teresa. Maybe he just doesn't give a klunk about it.  
"Thomas, listen" his voice is steady and calm. "If you don't trust them, fine, but as long as you don't give me a reason not to trust them I'll do nothing against them" he climbs on his bed and tries to relax.  
Others act like they didn't see anything. Only Minho comes to me, tap me on the shoulder and whispers  
"I know it's hard, but you can't explode like this."  
"How was I supposed to react?"  
"Nah,… Just don't attract attention" he sits on his bed, not looking away from me.

I think I just heard a sound of metal hitting the floor. I look upside my bed and see… Aris?  
"C'mon, go after me" he whispers and disappears in the connected to the apparatus.  
I look at the guys. They're all asleep. For a moment I think about waiking Newt, but let him sleep, because he wouldn't go anyway and Minho… if I wake him up he'll choke me.  
I go after Aris, almost losing his track. But suddenly he stops and looks down.  
"Look now or you'll miss it" he says and I do what he says. Through gratings I see Doctors with medic bed. Someone lies in it, but the overlay covers the body.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

Lolliepopface22 : **Hi! OMG! You're amazing. I'm glad you like my story and wow, just wow, whole story in one day? You rule! ;)**

GladerGirl621 : T **hank you, You'll get some answers soon, prinky promise.**  
 **Now I don't have much time to read, but I'll try to read it soon.  
Love ya :*****

WGGTD1916 : **Like you asked I updated :)**

oneperson20 : **You know it's hard to write from someone's view, when they don't know what's going on, not at all. But there will be more of her... I think...  
You wanted to know what happens next, read and find out ;)**

 **To rest of you, I'm sorry the chapter's so short, but I couldn't find any time to write. I'll try to make next one longer.  
Love ya all :************

Chapter 5

****Thomas's Point Of View****

First thing that comes to my head after I see the cover body is _– Was that Teresa? Is she dead?_  
After door closes behind the doctor I face Aris.  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
"I dunno. They bring one body every night" as he answers his voice doesn't even tremble.  
"What are they doing to them?"  
"I don't know. That's the farthest I've ever got" he looks down. "There's one thing I know, no one ever left this room, except for doctors."  
We stay in silence for few moments. I try to analyze everything he told me.  
"We should be coming back, before someone notices" he turns around, ready to crawl back, but I stop him.  
"Why did you show _me_ this?"  
"Because I saw how you look at Janson, at guards. Besides, others will listen to you."  
Then he disappears, just like that.

I don't know how much time I've been looking for a way to my room, but I think I'm near my room. I crawl to exit and come inside room. I try not to make any noise, but it's no use, because Newt's already up and he looks me right in the eyes.

"Was it corpse?" He acts like nothing happened between us before and I'm fine with it. I like to have him by my side. I know he'd always listen to me, no matter how ridiculous I sound.  
"I don't know" my voice trembles and Newt puts his arm on my back.  
"Listen, you'll see Teresa soon. I know they wouldn't hurt them."  
"How can you know that?" I almost laugh at his words, because he cannot know that.  
"Because they need our trust and if they hurt her they would have a revolution here and that's not what they need right now." _Okay, maybe he can know that, but only a little._

****Newt's Point Of View****

While I end eating my dinner Tommy explain to guys what he say this night.  
"Wait" Minho stops him from telling the story. "Who's Aris?" Tommy looks at a boy with hoodie, who's watching or playing with apple. _I truly don't know how to bloody call it.  
_ "Okay" Minho says. "I'm sold."  
"Henry" Janson reads list of _happy_ teenagers who are going to a _paradise,_ if it even exist. And even if it does I don't want to go there until I find Julia, because any place without her is hell. _But how am I supposed to find her if I can't trust our saviors and have to babysit Tommy?  
_ I'm being pulled away from my thoughts, when tommy stands up. _Shuck you, you shackface!  
_ He goes behind all kids from list. _Yeah Tommy, of bloody course they will let you in!_  
As like I assumed guards stop him from going in and no, he doesn't give up, he almost rushes at them _,_ but me and guysstop him.  
"What's going on in here?" Janson voice fills the room. "Thomas? I thought we trust each other" he says with mock surprise. "You know we're all in the same team here?"  
"Are we?"

"What the hell was that?" Minho asks Tommy after we're escorted to our room.  
"You weren't bloody thinking they would let you in, were you?" He takes a card out of his pocket. The card that belongs to one of guards.  
"I have to see what their hiding behind that door!"  
"Thomas, stop and think for a second-"  
"That's what I've been doing since we got here!" he interrupts me. I face palm myself. "Newt, those people are not who they said they are!"  
"And what do you know about them, huh? Because I know that they rescued us from WICKED, they gave us new clothes and food" _and maybe they'll help me find Julia._


	7. illness

**Hi guys!  
I'm sorry, but probably this week new chapter won't appear, because I'm ill. I puke and have to lie in bed otherwise I feel dizzy and almost faint.  
I'm sorry for this short break and I hope soon I'll be able to write again.  
Take careand of course  
Love ya all :******

 **Runners**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!  
I'm back with a new chapter, which I want to dedicate to my NPNCBŚ (polish short version for the best friend throughout God's world (I think it's the english translation)) Asia. Her birthday is tomorrow and I'm gonna be home pretty late, so I update today :***

 **Lolliepopface22 : I'll think about it ;)**

 **WGGTD1916 : I'm waiting for that too. I miss writing their sweet moments :***

 **GladerGirl621 : Oh, thank you sweetie :* you made my day. And don't worry about me writing. They'll be more stories :*****

 **Guest: Thanks :***

 **Hope you'll enjoy the chapter  
Love ya all and sorry for keeping you waiting  
Runners :***********

Chapter 6

****Thomas's Point Of View****

"And what do you know about them, huh? Because I know that they rescued us from WICKED, they gave us new clothes and food" Newt tells me, but I'm almost sure it's not about what they did for us. I don't know what it's all about.  
A loud sound of metal hitting the floor interrupts Newt. From underneath a bed Aris craws into the room.  
"What the hell?" I hear Minho says.  
"Thomas we gotta go if we don't wanna miss it" Aris says and disappears in ventilation.  
"Tommy, what the bloody hell is going on?" Newt snaps at me. I look at him unable to say anything sensible.  
"I… I'll be back soon" I say and follow Aris into the ventilation.

****Minho's Point Of View****

"He's literally the shuckiest shuckface ever!" I silently scream. Newt just looks at me and sighs angrily  
"I don't know what he's bloody thinking" he shakes his head. "He barely knows this… guy."  
"And us? For how long he knows us?" Fry asks.  
"For a week" I say.  
"But we're his friends" Newt tells us. "We barely know him too, but even though we trusted him. We left everything we had behind us, because ewe trusted him. Now he has to learn to trust us, because we're all in this together and we have to remind him of that" I smile at Newt's words. He takes the role of leader very well. I won't tell him that, because it would be too much for now. "We have to end with lies and secrets" he puts his head between his hands. "Guys" he looks at every single one of us. He stops on me and I see something in his eyes I haven't seen for very long. Hope.  
"I have to tell you something"

****Thomas's Point Of View****

I feel awful, because of what I just did. They deserve answers, but I want to tell them, when I'll know everything there is to know. They just have to patient. And I have to be strong.

I jump out of ventilation and take a card I stole before out of my pocket. Aris follows me and both of us enters a room. What I see inside terrifies me. For a moment I want to run away and hide. I see kids about my age hang connected to dozens of tubes and blue liquid pours out of their bodies. I come closer and I see a girl with long, black hair and in that moment I know I cannot run away and hide, because if this is Teresa I… I have to… I…  
"Teresa?" I say to nobody and look at her face. When I feel peace fall on me Aris comes closer.  
"It's Rachel" he tells me. I'm excited, no I was excited, but when Aris said this girl's name I felt awful. She must have been his Teresa. "They took her our first night. I told her it was going to be okay."  
I want to comfort him, but I really have no idea how. And I also don't have time, because doors begin to open.  
"Hide" is the only thing I say. We do as I said and hide behind columns.  
I swing my head, when I hear footsteps. They belong to Janson and his guardian, at least I think it's a guardian.  
"Mrs. Paige wanted to talk to you" he says to Ratman. He's respond is a bored sigh  
"Like I don't have enough problems . Okay, let's get this thing started" he sighs and fakes a smile a picture of Ava appears on the wall. _Wait… Ava Paige? From wicked?_  
"Good evening mrs. Ava-" Janson starst, but is quickly interrupted by Ava.  
"Oh, stop it Janson" she says with annoyance in her voice. "Just tell me how experiments are going" it's not a question. It's an order and Ratman doesn't seem to like it.  
"Slowly, but results are very pleasant" he says with his venomous voice.  
"And how about betrayer?" _Betrayer?  
_ "From what I know-"  
"Just tell me!"  
"We still don't know what it is in her blood that makes it so special, but we're still working on it."  
"You better work it out soon" she sighs tired of all bullshits Janson just told her. "I'll come, visit you tomorrow and you ought to have more than that Janson. For your own good." Then she disappears.  
"Bring them all to me" he orders to the guardian. "And tell doctors to start experiments, but leave betrayer alone for now. Ava will decide what to do with her, when she arrives."  
When Janson and his guard leave the room me and Aris run back to guys.

****Newt's Point Of View****

"I have to tell you something" I say and turn to my bed. Few nights ago I hid under my pillow letters from Julia. It's time for guys to learn the truth.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

 **WGGTD1916: I'll read it as soon as I have some free time. Take care :* and you're awesome  
I hope you'll like the chapter and comment.  
Love ya all  
Runners :*******

Chapter 7

****Newt's Point Of View****

"What are those?" Fry asks and I know explaining it to them might be hard and confusing.  
"Those are letters… they're from Julia" I say and the look Minho gives me shocks me.  
"You're kidding me right?" He doesn't seem mad, rather sorry. "Newt… I know Julia's disappear was hard for you, but you have to face the truth. Julia had gone mad, crazy, insane… she couldn't take it anymore, so she ran in the maze" he catches his head in his hands. "When you feel bad Newt you don't think about anything. You don't care about anything" I know what he's referring to and it bloody hurts. "You just go and do it. And she did. She ran into the maze, because she wasn't strong enough, but what's worse we weren't enough, Newt. I'm sorry." What he says hurts more than I could expected, but I know it's not true.  
"You would be right if she ran into the maze to kill herself, but she didn't, She ran into the maze to save us."  
"Wha…?" Frypan asks totally confused now.  
"In those letters Julia explains why she ran. It wasn't her choice. They made her ran" I say.  
"Who?"  
"Wicked"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Minho asks.  
"I couldn't. They were watching us and besides it was our last secret."  
"So now you only have to find her?"  
"Yeah, but as you know it's not so easy . I don't even know where she might be and I don't think I can trust guys from here yet."  
"So… you're planning to?" Fry asks with the tone I never heard from him. It sounds like it's supposed to say you're stupid, insane and totally mad.  
"Do I have any other choice?"

****Thomas's Point Of View****

"We have to go faster!" I shout to Aris. I crawl as fast as I can. I can't let guys get caught by Wicked. I almost crush Newt after I jump of ventilation. He has some papers in his hand but I don't care at the moment. I know I have to get them out.  
"Thomas?" Newt asks me, but I don't pay him any attention. I grab mattress from one of the beds and I set it on the door the way it cannot be open from outside. "Thomas!" my friend grabs my shoulder. "What did you see?"  
I take a breath to calm myself down and say "It's wicked. This organization it's them. All the time they've been playing with us and now they're coming for us."  
"Why?" Minho appears by my left side.  
"They want on experiment on us. They want to kill us."

****Julia's Point Of View****

I slowly open my eyes. I lie on a hospital bed and I see a tall girl with black hair. I sit down and it makes me dizzy.  
"Are you okay?" she asks.  
"Yeah, just a little bit dizzy. Who are you?"  
"I'm Teresa. And probably because of me you're awake" she says shyly and I smile.  
"You unfastened me from the green liquid?"  
"Yeah. Is that bad?"  
"No, it's great, thank you. I'm Julia. I've been in come for few months now, because I turned against wicked."  
"What? No, it's impossible. We're free. This organization saved us, wicked is far away."  
"Is that what they told you?"  
"Yhm… kind of."  
"We need to get out of here, but you have to trust me, okay?" She nods and I continue "They must think I'm still in coma…"


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!  
Sorry for a long break, but I had a unihocked competition and no time for writing. I'll try to update next week, but I'm not sure if I'll manage. Also thanks for reviewing.  
Love ya all  
Runners :********

Chapter 8

****Julia's Point Of View****

"-You can't let them do anything to you" I say to Teresa and she looks at her feet. "What's wrong?"  
"T-they already vaccinated me and…" she stops. She starts losing control over her breathing.  
"It's okay, Teresa. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I say, putting my hand on her shoulder.  
"I want to, but… It's just so hard." Tears come to her eyes.  
"It's okay" I say, but she doesn't listen to me. "Teresa, you need to calm down, please. I need you to help me, will you?"  
"I will. Just tell me what to do."  
I stand up from bed, but have to sit up again with Teresa's help. I haven't recovered yet, but I don't have time to be weak.  
"You have to act like nothing happened, like you trust them. I have to rest. We have to earn each other trust and learn more about this place before we decide what to do."  
"Why won't we do something now?"  
"I once did. Against myself, against everything I knew and against people I love" I think of my sister. I knew she wasn't dead, but no matter what I would never see her again anyway. I-I… I just thought I could save somebody, because Natalia was dead to me. I was wrong, she will always live in my heart.  
Now I have to be smarter and recover. Then I will do anything to find my sister, if she's still alive, and save Newt.  
"Now I can't make another mistake, because this time it won't end with coma."

****Newt's Point Of View****

"Keep running!" Thomas shouts to us. My limp doesn't make his request easy, but I do everything I can not to slow the team down.  
"Thomas, I gotta go" Aris shouts back and all of us stop and turn to face him.  
"What? Aris-"  
"Trust me there's something I gotta do."  
"Okay" Thomas nods.  
"I'll go with him" Winston says and they both disappear in ventilation.

As we turn the next corner we almost bump into WCKD's doctor. "What are you kids doing out there?" And then alarm starts. _Of bloody course._

We take the doctor with us. She leads us to Teresa.

****Julia's Point Of View****

I lie down and try to relax, but it's impossible. I just overheard doctors talk to Teresa. They vaccinated her and now she's out. I don't know what they did to her, but it's hard to keep calm.  
Then I hear some people walk in. I know exactly who they are.

****Newt's Point Of View****

"This way" doctor says and we turn another corner and then we hear shooting. A soldier appears behind us and with his gun.  
"Run!" Thomas yells and we all run after him until Minho stops and turns around.  
"Minho?" I ask, but he doesn't answer.  
He runs at the guy and to my surprise knocks him out with a high kick.  
"Shit Minho" I whisper.  
Thomas takes the gun and we run for Teresa. I wish one day I run for Julia.


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!  
This chapter is really special and why? You're gonna find out in a sec, but first want to thank ****FlorenceBest** **for letting me know about  
This chapter is dedicated to you sweetie :*  
Love ya all  
Runners :****************

Chapter 9

**** Newt's Point Of View ****

Thomas pulls the doctor before him. He let her come into a medical room as the first one. It distracts other doctors and we have a chance to come in and surprise them. We do, but I what, no who, I see inside surprises me more. It's her. It's Julia.

I run to the bed she lies in and I whisper  
"Julia" Smile appears on my face when she opens her eyes.  
"Newt" she says. Tears appears in her eyes and I put my hand on her cheek. Normally I would slowly stroke it slowly and let the moment last forever, but this time it's different. I put her close to me and kiss her with all I have. Lust, passion, hunger and love. Her hands come to my hair and she toys with them like she used to do. She does it now. It's not a dream, not an illusion. It's java, it's reality, it's happening. Finally after all of those lonely months, when we missed each other, when we dreamt about being together again we finally are. And I won't let anyone ruin it.

"Newt?" I hear Thomas's voice behind me. I shuck him and I depend my and Julia's kiss.  
"You found me" she whispers after we pull away.  
"I did" I don't care that Thomas yells at me to move. I don't care that nobody, but me knows Julia's here. They are going to find out in a second. But now she's all mine and I'm hers.

**** Thomas's Point Of View ****

I run inside medical room and search for Teresa. I can't see her at first, but then I notice a grey curtain. Behind it in small bed lies Teresa.  
"Teresa?" I say and kneel beside her bed.  
"Thomas?"  
"Can you stand up?" I ask. I don't want to rush her, but if we want to come out of this place alive we better hurry.

After Teresa manages to stand up I go to get guys. Minho has already got rid of doctors by pinion. "Newt?" I say, but I don't hear any answer. "Guys, you know where Newt is?"  
They shake their heads. No.

I go behind some curtains. Guys follow me. What I see is something I wouldn't expect in million years. Newt kisses a girl that looks familiar as shucking shuck.

**** Julia's Point Of View ****

It's him. It really is him. Those kisses are real. My hands in his hair are real. The lust, passion and love is real. We are together again. It's not an illusion, not a dream. And I was dreaming about this moment for months. But it's better than in any of them. Because this is reality.

In this moment the only thing that matters are his lips. For this one moment I let myself forget about world around us. I let myself drift away. Drift away with him.

**** Newt's Point Of View ****

Our torture has come to an end. Now she's all mine again.  
"Newt?" This time it's Minho. I pull away from Julia and smile at her. She smiles back and then we both look at guys. They're all behind us and when Fry with Minho notice Julia they run to her.  
"Julia! You're here!"  
"I am" she says to them and hug both of them.

Meanwhile I look at Thomas and Teresa. She smiles at Julia. _Maybe they already met? –_ I think. But Thomas. He stands confused. I realize he might feel betrayed. We don't know each other long, but I think of him as a friend. I didn't show it.

"Thomas?" I turn around and face Julia. Do they know each other?  
"You know me?" I don't know if it was a question to Julia or if he thinks loud, but love answers him anyway.  
"Yes. Because of you I'm here" words are supposed to offend him, but the tone Julia say them means she's not angry. But then again is she ever? "Newt" _only she can say my name this way._ "Do you trust him?" She asks me looking straight into my eyes.  
"With my life."


	12. Chapter 10

**Hi guys!  
Thanks for reviewing! You're amazing! Also sorry for a short chapter.  
I'm happy Newtlia is back too :*  
Love ya all  
Runners :***********

Chapter 10

**** Thomas's Point Of View ****

I can't believe in what I see. Newt's my best friend and he never said anything about this Julia. _She looks so familiar._ – It's not the right time for playing remember or not, but I know I met her. In my previous life. She knows me too.  
"Thomas?" She asks and Newt looks at me suspiciously.  
"You know me?" I know she does, because it's impossible for her to say my name if she doesn't remember me and if her memory wasn't erased after mine was then she must know who I am. What I did.  
"Yes. Because of you I'm here" those words should hurt me, but there's something in her voice. The tone she says them with doesn't make me feel guilty at all.  
Newt keeps looking at me like he wants to read through me what happened between me and Julia. _I would like to know too._ "Newt" she says, getting his attention back. He's mesmerized by her and when she asks him a question I know he will say the truth. The truth I'm afraid of. "Do you trust him?"

He's face lights up and I'm not afraid of an answer anymore. "With my life" he says and I know he sees me as a friend. A friend he has a lot of explanation to do with.

**** Newt's Point Of View ****

"Then I do to" Julia sends me her beautiful smile.  
"Okay love birds, I know you haven't seen each other for long and all, but guards are gonna be there soon" Minho says and I nod. He's totally right. We will have our moment after we get out of here.  
"Let's go" Julia says and tries to stand up, but she's not recovered from whatever they did to her yet.  
"I'll carry her" Minho says. I wish I would, but my limp makes it hard enough for me to run. I nod and he takes Julia in his arms.  
"Has someone else-" she stops for a moment like she's afraid to ask a question, but I know it's not that. She's scared of an answer she's going to get. "Survived?"  
"Yes" Thomas says, before I even open my mouth. "We'll meet with them later. Now we just have to get out of here."

"We have to break the glass" Thomas says and catches a chair in his hands. He hits the glass a few times, but nothing happens. I catch another chair in my hands and help him. Glass breaks with our second hit and we all get out of the room.

We run to gaits and Thomas tries to open them with a card he stole from guards some time ago. It doesn't work.

**** Julia's Point Of View ****

I tell Minho to put me down. I start feeling better, well… good enough to stand by myself.  
"Thomas" I turn around and see Janson and his guards. When he sees me anger appears in his eyes. It's visible from where I stand.


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for long not updating, but you know… Christmas!**

 **I wanna wish all happy new year!**

 **Love ya all**

 **Runners :********************

Chapter 11

**** Julia's Point Of View ****

I'm beyond being scared. I'm terrified. It's a miracle I haven't klunked my pants yet. The way Janson looks at me makes me wanna hide.  
"Julia" he's voice is full of venom. Thomas holds his gun up and points at Janson. "Put the gun down, Thomas" he says. "We don't have to fight."  
"Oh, we don't?"  
"I've got a deal for you kids." _This cannot be good._ "I'll let you go" he smirks evily, showing his grey teeth. "But girl stays with me."

That's it. I was free for ten minutes. Now I'm going to stay with him, so WCKD can experiment on me like on a guinea pig.  
I take my first step toward Janson. His smirk fades away as soon as it appears, when someone grabs my arm and put me behind himself. Newt's body covers mine and he says looking emotionless at ratman  
"She's not going with you. Not in your wildest dreams!"  
"Newt" I whisper, so only he can hear me. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm not losing you again" he says, after he turns around and faces me.  
"None of us do" Minho says bravely.  
"As you wi-" Janson doesn't have time to finish, because Thomas starts shooting. He misses, but keeps on trying, when ammunition ends.  
"Well, shuck" Fry mumbles.  
"What now kids? Huh? You're all mine" he grins at us and I want to punch him in those yellowish teeth. I only shiver. Goose bumps appears on my arm and Newt grip tightens as he whispers softly in my ear  
"I won't let him hurt you. Not again." His voice calms me down a little bit. But we all know the truth. They got us and we cannot do a shucking thing about it.

**** Newt's Point Of View ****

I tighten my grip on Julia when I feel her shiver. I don't want her to be afraid, I don't want them to hurt her again.  
"I won't let them hurt you. Not again." I think my words calm her down a little bit, but I don't know if I'm able to keep her safe. I couldn't in the maze, so how can I now?

"Take them all to different rooms" Janson hisses and guards walk toward us, when door behind us opens. _Thank God! Actually Jeff and Aris…_  
"C'mon on" I drag Julia with me. everyone runs behind us, everyone beside Thomas. He through the gun at one of the guard and makes him fall. "C'mon on Thomas!" I yell when doors starts to close.  
He barely makes it. But it doesn't stop him from showing his middle finger to Janson. _Why didn't I come up with the idea?_

We run in the dessert as fast as we can in the middle of a sandstorm. I don't let go of Julia's hand, but I already feel tired of running and there's no place we can hide in. My limp doesn't help either. I forgot about it while we still were in WICKED's base. I think it was because of joy I felt when I saw Julia, adrenaline when we fought with Janson and he threaten us. Now emotions slowly run out of me.

I don't know if WCKD is still after us, but I don't dare to look behind.  
"Newt" I hear Julia wheezing.  
"Yeah?" I worry I know what she wants to say.  
"I can't run anymore." I know how much energy it takes from her to talk. Sand stings my eyes as I make Julia run by pulling her hand with me. "I'm slowing you down, Newt."  
"No, you don't" I argue.  
"Newt, you have to go without me."  
"I'm not leaving you behind" I don't even look at her when I say it. It would break me down, seeing how tired and hopeless she is. "I'm not letting you down again."  
"Newt, you never-" she's interrupted by Thomas yell  
"Guys, I think I saw something. I think it was a house!" _She stays with me._


	14. Break

**Hi guys!**

 **I'm very sorry to not update a chapter but I have a sad news for you. I never thought I would do this, but I have to take a break from writing this story. Less of you reads and comments and I don't feel inspired to write. It's a very hard decision for me and if you want me to keep going then let me know by , for example reviewing.  
I'm extremely sorry.  
Take care and love ya all  
Runers :*************


	15. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm back with new chapter, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to put next one. It all depends on you. More views and reviews I'll get the sooner I'll publish next chapter.  
See ya then and love ya all  
Runners :**************

Chapter 12

**** Julia's Point Of View ****

When we finally reach the building Thomas was yelling to us about I almost fall on my knees.  
"You okay, love?" Newt's worried voice keeps me sane.  
"Yeah" I gasp. "I'm just tired" he takes my face in his hands and observes me while I breath heavily. Whatever they did to me, made me weaker and I'm only slowing Newt down. After few of sharp breaths I nod for us to go. He smiles and kisses my forehead . _God how I missed this._ "We should find guys" I tell him and with his help I slowly go forward.

We go farther into building. I almost have a heart attack when I hear voices, but soon I realize they belong to Minho, Teresa and others.  
"I think we found them, love" Newt whispers delicately in my ear and I feel my eyes water with happiness.

"Finally our lovebirds!" Minho says cockily. I chuckle, letting go of Newt's hand, I go forward my favorite Asian guy.  
"I missed you, too slinthead" I say as I hug him.  
"Do not EVER leave us again" he says into my ear as he puts his hands on my back.  
"I swear" I smile. _I'm finally with my family again._ My family… my siter, Nicole, David.  
"Hey! I'm your friend, too. You remember that, don't ya?" I hear Frypan's laugher. I let go of Minho and face Siggy.  
"That depens" I say between tears and sharp breaths. "Do you have anything to eat?" I chuckle and quickly find my way into his arms.  
"Oh, shuck you" he hugs me tight and I laugh  
"I take it as a no."

We talk for few hours about everything that has happened. Newt tells me about Max and I feel like I want to go back and break Ava's or Janson's nose. Whoever I see first.  
I learn about Chuck's death and… Gally's. _He was like a brother to me._ They say he change. And I break down. I learn about his temper issues, how he closed in himself after I'd ran away. _It has all happened because of me._ I cannot stop tears that leave my eyes. I feel Newt arm finds its way around my waist and other brings my head in the crock of his neck.  
"Shhh…" he whispers. "You couldn't do anything" his voice calms me down, but he has no idea how wrong he is.

While Thomas and Minho go to search for some food, clothes and water, me and Newt go get some rest. I want to tell him about Natalie, Nicole and David but now is not a good time for it. All I want to do is to stay in his embrace. We find some mats on which we can lie on. But no matter how tired I am, how weak I am, how bad my condition is, I cannot sleep.  
"What is bothering you, love?" His husky voice makes me shiver when he turns to my side.  
"Everything I guess" I mumble. "It all happens so fast, how can I be sure we won't get separated again?" My gaze finds his dark, brown eyes.  
"I swear" he starts and puts his hand on my cheek "that I am not going to leave your side ever again. I am not going to let them hurt you." His lips meets mine in slow, tender kiss. I put my hands on his chest when he covers my body with his and I find myself tugging on his shirt.

**** Thomas's Point Of View ****

"Where are they?" I ask… everyone. It bothers me that Julia and Newt aren't back yet and honestly I get more worried with every passing second.  
"Oh, c'mon Thomas. Turn your imagination on" Minho shows me what he means by rolling playfully his hips. I roll my eyes on his action and tell him to shuck off. Maybe he's right. But what if they're in danger? I quietly leave guys and go search for them.


	16. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

 **I know it's been two or even more weeks since I last updated, but this month is the most important for me in three years and I don't have much time to write.**

 **I want to thank all of you who review. It gives me inspiration and power to write.**

 **Guest: You're not being rude. I actually laughed after I read your comment. I understand it's awful I don't update so often but you have to understand me.**

 **Mazerunner26 : Thank you so much for supporting me. It really means a lot to me to have readers like you  
:***

 **EllaAnnieGrace : Yes, I'm doing a combination, but also try to add something from myself. Soon more of my ideas will appear. Right now I have to just mix movies and books but it won't take long until almost one of them will be used (mostly in the middle, because I'm still not sure how I want to end this)**

 **Ali: Oh my God, I don't know how you managed to read all this klunk in one day, but it really flutters me.**

 **I'll try to update soon, but for now just enjoy the chapter.**

 **Love ya all**

 **Runners :*************************

Chapter 12

**** Julia's Point Of View ****

I slowly put my jeans on. I feel even weaker now, but it was definitely worth it. When I'm dressed I turn around just to stand face to face with Newt. I smile at him as he catches my hands between his big, strong hands. I let myself close my eyes and melt into his touch.  
"I missed this" I whisper when I feel his breathe on my lips. I open my eyes to meet with his look full of love and lust. "I missed you" I confess and that's all it takes for him to kiss me. I don't know if I forgot how good he is at kissing or if it because of the time we couldn't be together, but I don't remember him kissing me liked this. I try to memorize all his mouth. How soft his lips are, how they taste.  
"Guys?" Newt separates his mouth from mine and we both sight.  
"Yes, Tommy?" he turns around to face his friend , trying for his fake smile to look realistic.  
"Are you okay? You separated from us and we were worried" I don't know if I'm willing to trust this guy. I can forgive him what he did in the past, but no one gets to interrupt my and Newt's kiss.  
"Yeah, we're bloody perfect. We'll join you soon" he looks at me and wait for Thomas to leave us alone. He does it, but turns around a few times to check on us.  
"He really starts getting on my nerves" I truly say.  
"He's not that bad after you get to know him" he tenderly kisses my forehead.  
"Yeah, I can see that. I mean he's not as sexy as Minho, but he's shuckable" Newt makes big eyes.  
"Oh love, I'll bloody show you who's shuckable" he says and starts to tickle me. I laugh uncontrollably, but soon I feel luck of oxygen and black circus appears in front of my eyes.  
"Love?" Newt stops tickling me and instead he holds me in his arms.  
"I'm" inhale "okay" exhale. "I just" inhale "need to catch" exhale "a breath."  
"I'm sor-"  
"Don't you dare apologizing" I weakly smile. "I'll get better amd then you'll tickle me to death" I chuckle, but he only response with a smile  
"I bloody love you."  
"I bloody love you, too" I know what his lips taste like. They taste like home.

"You're finally back" Minho grits us as we walk hand in hand to those shuckfaces. "Some of us were scared you got lost" I chuckle.  
"Well, not you as you only care for your flawless hair."

**** Minho's point of view ****

What Julia says isn't fully a lie. I wasn't scared for them, because everybody with some imagination knew what they were doing and yes I care about my hair! But what bothers me lately is the blonde girl I see in my dreams. My hair are flawless but hers are just… I can't even find a good to describe them. how soft they felt between my fingers, how shiny they were. How stunning she was herself. One day I will find _the girl literally of my dreams._ Soon I will tell Julia about her, because she might be the only one that understands.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**** Julia's Point Of View ****

" _Newt!" I yell. I'm alone on an island with beautiful view at the ocean. I'm on a cliff and a wind is rougher with every second. I can see a forest about three hundred foot away from where I stand. It's a beautiful place, but there's no one here except for me.  
"Julia" her voice is steady and what worries me the most, emotionless. I thought she would be happy, delight that she sees me, because I am. She's totally fine and I thought of her as dead. Her hair are a bit longer than I remember and her eyes darker. She doesn't smile at me like I do at her.  
"Natalka" I say and take few steps forward, but she stops me by moving her hand up.  
"Don't" she warns me and she's dreadfully serious. "You killed me"  
You killed me.  
YOU killed me.  
YOU KILLED ME.  
YOU.  
KILLED.  
ME.  
"Sweetie, I-"  
"Stop" she yells. "You chose him over me and you're going to, how would he say that?, BLOODY regret it" I don't realize my eyes watered until tears fall on my cheeks.  
"Julia" I hear him, but all I see is her emotionless expression. "JULIA" she thinks I killed her. She thinks I chose Newt over her. She blames me. I killed her. I chose him. I'm the only one to blame. "JULIA!"_

I open my eyes but she's not there. This time it's Newt. He looks so worried I want to smile and tell him that everything is okay, but when I try I fall to pieces. Nothing is fine. Everything is wrong. My sister is dead, because I tried to save my friends and failed. How dare I even try to be happy.  
"Love? What's wrong?" he helps me to sit and I can't even find courage to look at him say what happened few months ago.  
"Newt, I need to tell you some-" before I can even start explaining I hear Minho and Tomas' screams.  
"Run!" They not far from and I can see something moves behind them. Those are people. People with flare. I make a mistake and stare at them for a second too long. Their terrifying, the whole life was taken away from them and now they're being controlled by the virus.  
"C'mon, love" Newt tugs my arm and I run with him after the rest of our friends.


	18. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!  
You still remember me? I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but lately I had doubts about this story. Luck of time made it worse and it took me sooo unbelievingly long to sit and write. I didn't even remember what happened in the last chapter.  
I must say I really missed the characters thought. Summer is close so hopefully I'll have more time to write and won't disappoint you with long hiatus.  
Love ya all  
Runners :******** **

Chapter 15

 _Pain has a way of clipping our wings and keeping us from being able to fly ... and if left unresolved for very long, you can almost forget that you were ever created to fly in the first place._

 **WM. PAUL YOUNG,** **The Shack**

I don't feel pain. I don't feel tired. I don't feel scared.  
He keeps my hand in his as we keep on running for our lives. The corridor is long. Seems endless to me.  
Then I remember months without Newt. They felt endless , but they are over. He's right here by my side. And with that thought I find strength to run with him.

We managed to save Newt, we managed to close a door, but we lost a boy. I'll never know his name. I could ask guys, but that would somehow introduce me to him and that would feel even worse. Every loss hurts, but the loss of the people we knew feels like someone cut your skin, buried you alive… That's why I'd rather remember the loss of a boy. A boy, one of many.

"Julia" Minho's voice brings me back to reality. He didn't know that boy well, but he still makes him sad. "What are you doing here alone?" he asks worried. I give him a small, broken smile, but it's all I can do right now to convince him that I'll be fine. Eventually.  
"Newt fell asleep and I… I just needed some time alone" I sight.  
"Weren't you alone for too long already?" I remember how I worked for wicked. How I lost my friends. How I lost my sister.  
"I… I know I'm not alone anymore, but…" I can feel my eyes water. Sometimes I hate how emotional I am. "We almost lost Newt today! And that boy… he… he's dead Minho" I break down and when he comes closer and hugs me tightly I try to punch him, try to make him let me go. After a while of fruitless trying I calm down and wrap my arms around his neck.  
I sob into his shoulder .

"I don't even know what his name was" he whisper. His voice is husky like he hasn't had anything to drink in days.  
I understand how he feels. With every person we lose, the bigger wound on our hearts gets.  
"He fought with us and none of us know his name!" He screams into my neck.  
I try to hold my breath. Try not to wail, but I saw and heard enough today. I can cry as hard as I only bloody want. "I'm sorry, Julia" he catches my head in his hands.  
"I-it's o-okay" I try to smile, but fail miserably.

"Maybe it's better" I say. He gives me a questioning look. "I think that when we don't know someone's name is like we don't really know them. So maybe it's better we know him only as 'a boy'."  
"I don't think so" he crinkles. "I need to tell you about somebody." I've never seen his eyes so concerned.


	19. Chapter 16

"I had a dream. " He whispers. "Shuck, that's stupid." He tries to stand up and leave but I put my arm on his shoulder and hold him down.

"As long as it's important to you, it's not stupid." He chuckles.

"You were gone for too long." He smiles, but his eyes show me his pain.

"Don't change the subject!" I scold him but I know he meant what he said. I shiver because maybe our situation's irredeemable but at least we've got each other.

"I dreamt of this girl. I've dreamt of her ever since we left the maze." He looks at me but I don't think he sees me. He imagines her or tries to remember. "She never says anything but-"

"-you feel like you know what she's saying?" He chuckles again. _Even know he can't be fully serious._

"Yeah." He stays silent for few seconds. "She looks… kinda like Newt, you know?" I gulp. "She has this blond hair, the exact same color. And her eyes-" I'm afraid he cough the fear in my eyes. "Julia, are you okay?"

"D-do you…?" I try to say. "Do you remember her name?"

"I…" He frowns. "Nicole." I swear I do everything not to faint. I feel like I forgot how to breath. "Julia?" His hands are on my face, but all I feel is water. Everywhere.

I hear screams but I don't pay attention to them. I just try to remember how to inhale.

Natalie, Nicole… They died because of me.

"Love?" Someone pushes me down to the ground, or helps me to lie down. "Shh…" I hear. "It's okay, love, I'm here. It's okay." Newt whispers.

I close my eyes because I'm too scared to look at him. I'm too scared to tell him. I'm so shucking scared.

"Just breath with me." I do as he says. I listen do his steady and calm breaths.

When I calm down and manage to open my eyes I find myself or rather my head on Newt's thighs. "It's alright, love. You'll be okay." He strokes my head slowly, tenderly.

I nod and close my eyes again. He must think I'm asleep because he asks Minho harshly "What did you do to her?" _You should ask me what I did._

"I-I'm not sure."

"What's that supposed to mean? You saw how she reacted! What did you do?!"

"We just talked and she started freaking out!" Minho tries to defend himself.

"Just talked? This is not the reaction someone gets after _just talking_!" The way Newt treats Minho is not right, yet from his perspective… I would be mad, too.

No matter how bad I feel for putting Minho on the spot, I can't get rid of the warm feeling that creates in my abdomen.

"Newt, please stop." I get myself together and rise from his thighs.

"Love,-" I shut him up by raising a hand and turning to Minho.

"Can you give us a second?" I ask him politely, yet nervously.

"Ju-" He starts.

"Minho, **please**." He nods and leaves the two of us. I'm so sorry for him. I made everything so difficult, so… worse. He feels bad now, but when he learns about Nicole's death… _What have I done?_

"Love?" Newt whispers softly.

This situation is weird for both of us. He's not used to not seeing me smile, not seeing my face because I cover it with my hair.

"I'm fine." I reassure him, but I doubt he could believe me.

"I know you're not." He slowly raises his hand and puts it on my cheek, cares it carefully with his thumb. "You can talk to me. Whatever bothers you, I hope you know I'm here to listen." When I lean into his touch he goes on. "I won't judge."

"But you'll hurt." Ugly cry escapes my lips, my eyes cover with tears. I move away from Newt, but he finds his way to me and hugs me from behind.

"I'm not a little boy, Julia. Some pain can hurt me, and if it helps you it's definitely worth it." And then I do something he doesn't expect. I turn around, stand on my toes cups his cheeks in my hands and kiss him. I kiss him hard.

Our lips are rough from dehydration and when I lick his bottom lip it almost feels like dragging it on the edge of a knife.

He puts his hands on my hips and brings me closer. His lips part. So does mine.

For few seconds I can imagine us in the Glade again. When everyone was alive, our only problem was – how to get out. Why did we even bother to try and leave this place? We had everything there.

Everything, but freedom.

"Not that I mind the kiss, but… Can you tell me what is going on?"

"I just needed to do that, in case…"

"In case what?"

"In case you never wanted to kiss me again." I confess. The thought scares me. I've been without Newt for months, I cannot lose him now.

"Why wouldn't I want to kiss you, love?" He chuckles, and I try, too. Just to calm him, but he doesn't buy that crap.

"Newt, when I left the maze… I left it because Ava told me to do so. She made me work for her and the WICKED.-" He thinks I'm done, when there is much more he needs to know.

"You shouldn't be scared to tell me that, love. I know you've been through a lot, I know you had to do things you're ashamed of, when you shouldn't be, because you didn't have any other choice but to submit."

"Newt, you don't understand-"

"But I do, love, and I'll be here for you to help you get through your nightmares."

"Newt-"

"Guys!" _I swear Thomas I am going to tear you to peaces if it isn't important._

"What is it, Tommy?" Newt to turns around to barely breathing Thomas .

"It's Winston. H-he's c-changing."

 **I am so so so sorry it took me so long to update, but if there's still someone out there interested in this story then please let me know, because if there's not I will stop righting, but as long as there's someone who wants to read this story I have a reason to write.  
I am sorry I disappointed you with a long break when I said there wouldn't be more but I just lost all my interest in the story and wanted to wait until it came back instead of writing shit. I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;)**


	20. Chapter 17

**Thank you, guys, for leaving reviews. It truly means a lot to me.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Runners :*****

Newt's eyes open in fear. He doesn't accept what he's hearing. I don't accept it, either.

"W-what do you mean, Tommy?" He cracks a smile. He awaits good news, which the three of us know won't come.

"He's becoming one of them." Thomas raspy voice echoes in my ear. This can't be…

"H-he can't…" Newt tries to argue. We're immune."

"Listen, Newt, I know as much as you do." _I doubt that._ "Now guys need us, so can we go already?" He says, brushing off the subject.

I want to believe he's in such a rush, because he wants to help guys with whatever they're doing to Winston, but… I remember how he stopped my _rebellion._ He's responsible for Nicole, David and… Natalie's death.

"Yeah." Newt scratches his nose when he stands up, trying to hide the pain. _You don't have to hide anything from me._ But at the same time I hide so, _so_ much from him. "Stay here, love." He turns around to tell.

I don't plan on listening to him. Instead I stand up and walk past him, mumbling. "Like hell I will."

We, actually I, get to Winston after a while. Thomas sprinted past me and Newt… he ran with his hurt leg as fast as he only could, when he made sure it was okay to leave me behind.

To my shock Winston is really in a bad way. I thought he would behave quiet weird, but what I witness… It breaks my heart.

Minho and Fry hold his hands down, while Thomas and Newt pin his legs down. Winston trembles, screams, fights, tries to escape. In this whole madness I notice something on his body. It's a scratch, infected scratch. It's the reason he behaves like that. It's the reason he's changing.

After a moment I see Teresa few meters away from me. Her eyes are wide open. She's terrified, unsure of what move she ought to make.

 _We need to do something, Teresa._ I try to reach her gaze, but her eyes are focused on the horror in front of us. _We need to do something quickly._ If Winston injures one of the guys they'll get infected, too.

 _Think, Julia. Just… think._ My eyes cover in tears.

I don't know what to do. I never have. I put so many people in danger. I don't even know what to-

I interrupt myself, somehow noticing a medium stalk few feet away. I grab it as fast as I canand go behind Winston's head ready to strike.

Winston hurls again and it makes Fry let go of him. With his free hand he reaches for Minho, but before he can do him any harm I hit him.

His head falls to the ground with a loud 'bump'.

Later everything happens too fast. I sank to my knees, tears already falling down my cheeks. Newt walks up to me. He brings me closer, embracing me. He whispers words that are meant to bring comfort. But I can't hear them.

I can only see smeary curves of Winston's body. He lays there not even flinching.

"D-did I…" I can't even finish. I'm too scared to ask. I killed so many people already. If Winston…

Minho bends and brings his cheek towards Winston's mouth. "He's still breathing." He reassures me. He gives me a sad smile. It doesn't much him. I'm used to him smirking or grinning all the time. This… this isn't Minho that I know.

This Minho… This Minho is wrecked. _If only he knew about Nicole…_ He doesn't have to, though. I doubt Newt will let us talk eye to eye for a while, so it will make it easier.

If I have to lie… no hide the truth from them, just to keep them happy then I will.

 _I'll keep them in the dark to protect them from the demons of this cruel world._


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Newt found Julia she had already been asleep or so he thought. In truth when he put his arm around her she did everything not to let a shiver run down her spine like it always did when he touched her. Somehow being in his arms always made it easier to fall asleep and she didn't have any nightmares. But a not so delicate poke was enough to wake her up.

"Minho?" She whispered looking up, the arm around her tightened.

"Can we talk… You know, about Nicole?" The name made Julia frown.

"I… I don't think that's a good idea." For a second he looked disappointed, then confused.

"Why?" He asked. She pointed Newt's arm with my head lightly.

"I don't think he's letting me go anytime soon." She tried to smile, but she was never a good liar.

"Julia…" He sighed. "At least tell me why you reacted the way you did. Please."

"I wish I could…" She wanted it to sound as if she had no idea why, but… She brushed him off and he knew that. He walked away scratching his head. Before she closed her eyes to fall asleep again she noticed Thomas staring at her.

"Newt" Thomas shook him. "Newt, wake up."

"Tommy?" His eyes barely opened. "What is it?" He yawned. "Is it Winston?" He arose in a second.

"Ymm… not really."

"Can't it wait until the morning?" Newt was ready to go back to sleep.

"It has to be done before she wakes up." He said looking down at the, unfamiliar to him, girl in Newt's arms.

"What does Julia have to do with it?" He asked concerned. Thomas looked lost for a while carefully looking for words he was going to use.

"Just please go with me." He stood up ready to walk away, but when Newt stayed in place he asked again. "Please."

Newt sighed, but nodded. He slowly removed his arms from around Julia, but when he was leaving he turned around a few times just as if he was making sure she was still there safe and sound. Because every time he didn't he was bloody hell scared that she wasn't.

"What is it Tommy?" Newt asked curiously, yet he still was tired and anxious. On the other hand Thomas looked uncomfortable as he continued fidgeting and walking in small circles. "Shank, Tommy, either talk or let me go back to sleep."

"How well do you know her?" Thomas asked almost immediately. Newt stared at him for few long seconds rethinking the question he just heard.

"Bloody hell, well enough, why?"

"I don't trust her. I heard her talking to Minho while you were asleep and I heard-"

"Tommy wait!" Newt stopped him, anger clear in his voice. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

Thomas knew that every word he now was going to use must have been chosen wisely. He saw the way Newt acted around Julia. His feelings were clear and it looked like so was hers, yet Thomas had doubts. He knew talking to Minho would be no use now. After all that girl had something his friend wanted.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to have this conversation with Newt, but who else could Thomas ask? It was Newt he always believed, trusted and had his back.

"Julia knows something and she doesn't want to share it. She and Minho-"

"Julia and Minho?" Newt whispered, interrupting Tommy.

"Yeah, I heard them talking-"

"Tommy, I know they had a talk." Newt said. "Julia… She kinda freaked out about it."

They stayed quiet for a while. "And you still don't think she's hiding something?" Thomas broke the silence, but earned a groan in return.

"No, Tommy. Bloody hell, why are you so onto her?"

"Because something is off about her! She appears out of nowhere, she freaks out when she's asked questions. Doesn't any of this sound weird to you?"

"Alright, maybe a little but she's allowed to have her secrets after everything that happened to her." When Thomas still looked unconvinced Newt continued. "Listen, she's been gone for a very long time and WCKD have done stuff to her that I'm not gonna make her talk about."

"And what if it's relevant and would change the way you look at her?"

"Nothing, and Tommy I mean nothing, would change the way I look at her."

Thomas took a moment to let the words sink in. Newt took his side when no one else did, so maybe it was his turn to trust Newt's instinct.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I bloody do." Thomas let his head fall down. He was about to take his leave when Newt spoke up again. "I know how long enough to know that she would never lie or betray me. When we first mate in the Glade…" And so Newt told him how Julia first arrived in the box, how she said his name and kissed him and then fainted. He told her how she wanted to be a runner but ended up as a cook. And Thomas started seeing why Newt felt the way he did. The way Newt talked about her made Thomas smile. He told Thomas how they got together and how there was trouble with David and how even Gally liked her. And then he went on, they both took their sit near the fire, but made sure not to wake anyone as Newt told him how maze's doors stopped moving when Julia touched them with her hand covered in blood.

"Wait what?!" Thomas squealed. "She did what?"

"Listen, neither Julia or me can explain it. Probably WCKD messed something up." Instead of calming Thomas this actually made him more suspicious. But he knew better than to ask Newt, worrying he could get angry at him once again.

He also decided it was time to stop the talk there. He had a lot to rethink already and he didn't need any more stories to worry about. He knew one thing, his best friend was too blinded to see the truth that he was going to find out and expose about Julia. He regretted that he would have to hurt Newt in the process, but he'd anything to save him.


	22. Chapter 19

When they awoke the next day Winston seemed to be better. He wasn't attacking them, but what scared Julia was that he only laid there. While everyone was packing she kept him company. They only managed to have few small talks, with Julia trying to apologise every time in a while, but he wouldn't let her.

After a while Fry took her place, seeing as both of them were in a rather not talkative mood. But then who was?

All this time every now and then Julia could feel a pair of eyes burning holes in her figure. She didn't have to look to know to who they belonged, but when she would look she could see it was, as she predicted, Thomas, and when their eyes met he stared at her for a second or two before turning his gaze away.

So Thomas didn't trusted Julia and Julia didn't trust Thomas. Yet Newt trusted both of them and somehow it made a silent agreement not to show any discomfort around each other, at least not more than necessary.

They were almost ready to leave when Frypan screamed for them. They rushed to him in brief seconds, inside knowing well what this meant. They knew this the night before, they knew this when they started packing, but somehow it was easier to ignore it then. Now here they stood, surrounding their friend's weak and dying body.

For Julia it was mostly silent. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she didn't have to. She saw Winston grab a gun, but he didn't reach it, because Fry didn't let him. She couldn't look as her old friend was slowly giving up all his hope. She turned around when he started begging. It was something she simply couldn't accept.

When he reached out for them, raised his hand her eyes filled with tears. And then Newt moved. He took a gun out of Fry's hand and he haltingly started walking up to Winston.

Before Julia understood what was really going on she was already holding Newt's hand pushing him back. He turned to her and the sadness in his intense, brown eyes mirrored hers.

"Newt…" A faint whisper died somewhere in between them in the scorch. It sounded like a question. It sounded like a helpless beg. For the first time Julia feared Newt and his actions that were about to happen.

He squeezed her hand softly, his gaze not even for a slight second turned away from hers. He slowly let go of her hand. Julia felt as a hot tear ran down her dry cheek as fear took over her.

Then Newt kneeled down and put the gun in Winston's hand. He held it for a while, and though Julia or the rest of them couldn't see the look on Newt's face inside they felt the same. But between Winston and Newt a bond was created in this one moment, just as if they were remembering all those after all happy day's in a Glade and as if they were saying sorry for the things they didn't know they should have apologised and as if they were saying a silent goodbye.

"Thanks, Newt." And this time they all heard it, and suddenly it all became real. They had to go, no they had to run for their lives, and they would never see Winston again.

With that Newt stood up, unable to carry the weight of a still strong gaze of his friend. He didn't say anything, he didn't know if he was going to regret it later, but for now there were no _right_ words left to say. So Newt walked away.

Julia caught his hand in his while he was passing her. He stopped for a second as if giving her time to hesitate or say goodbye, but as another tear ran down her face she also realized there was no more for her to say.

They were the first to walk away, soon followed by Aris, then Minho and later Fry. Soon they were all on their way. And no one but Thomas was to hear Winston's last words.

He asked for Thomas to care for his friends, to save them, all of them. And somehow Thomas felt Winston's last wish was for him to trust Julia, because the way he said _all of them_ just as if he knew Thomas found Julia untrustworthy. Or maybe he was just imagining things, or scorch was making his mind exhausted? It might have also been the fact that when Thomas was rethinking the words the shotgun was heard not so far away.

And they all stopped. Some of them turned. Some of them held their breath. All of them cried. Newt held Julia in a tight embrace as she collapsed in his arms.

But they had to collect themselves quickly. They had a long way to go and they had no time to waste.


	23. Chapter 20

None of them talked for the rest of the day until it turned dark and they had to set the camp. Even then only few sentences were shared between the group. Aris felt most left out of the group. Somehow the death of Winston had a big impact on him, though he barely knew the guy.

He fought about his maze and his group, about Sonya and Harriet and their fates. He wondered what happened to his friends. Were they still alive? Did they escape? Were they tested? Or maybe they wondered on the desert like he was?

He laid few meters from the fire away enough not to disturb anyone and close enough to stay warm. He doubted he would get any sleep that night. In fact he didn't want any as he was afraid of nightmares that might have come if he did fall asleep.

Fry stayed near the fire, so close he could almost feel it burning his skin. But he didn't mind. Somehow physical pain took away the emotional one. Lately, him and Winston had become close friends and now… Fry honestly wished they hadn't. He knew he was being selfish, but he wished he could get Winston's voice and smile and many other things out of his head, because he knew he would never hear a stupid joke from him or drink whatever it was that Gally used to prepare with his friend. And knowing that Winston was gone made a vision of him not surviving the scorch realistic, and he hated himself for being so selfish but he never feared anything more than this.

As for Minho he pretended to be asleep. He didn't exactly care if anyone believed him, he wished he could fool himself. Now so much doubts where driving him insane, so much questions span throughout his mind. Would he survive the scorch? Would his friends? Would he ever find Nicole, whoever she was, wherever she was? Was she even still alive?

Newt and Julia cuddled near the fire. None of them spoke since they'd walked away from Winston. But for both of them the reason of silence was different.

For Newt handling the situation was the problem. He didn't know what to say, bloody hell he didn't even know what to think anymore. He knew their lives were at risk but he was sure they were immune. Now he had yet to accept that now everything he knew would as well be a lie.

For Julia on the other hand it was a different story. She just like Newt lost friends before, but this was different. David and Nicole both decided to risk their lives, to sacrifice. But Winston… No one she'd ever known or cared about died because of it. And also she never really witnessed anyone dying. And she didn't see the moment Winston pulled the trigger, but she was close enough to imagine it.  
But there something that made her hurt even more. When Newt took the gun in his hand Julia for couple of seconds was sure he was going to be the one to kill Winston. She had never doubted him before. This was all new, strange, unwelcomed and felt like the biggest betrayal. She was surprised when Newt held her the moment they heard the shot gun, and that he continued to rub her hand the entire time that they walked through the desert. And even though not a single word was spoken between the two she felt as Newt didn't worry about those few seconds. She didn't know why it bothered her. Did she want him to get mad? Did she want him to say it was alright?

Julia heard a sight. It was soft and quiet yet heartbreak was echoed through her ears. She should not have heard that, but as she did she looked at the person at her right.  
Thomas was sitting not so far away from them, but not to close as if he didn't want to get involved with the pair. When he noticed the look Julia was giving him, sympathetic as he thought, he stood up, turned around and walked away.

"Go after him." Julia told Newt still facing the direction Thomas was walking. He was confused at first, being deep into his thoughts, but then he noticed where his beloved one was looking and Julia felt him nod in agreement.

"It won't take long." He kissed her shoulder.

"Nah, don't worry about it. He needs you now and I guess you kind of need him, too." She reassured him. "I'll be fine." She gave him a weak, not so convincing smile, but it was hard to show any enthusiasm in those circumstances.

Newt stood up slowly as the words sank in. "Good that." He said before turning around.

Catching up with Thomas was hard. Newt limped as fast as he could but Thomas wasn't made a runner so quickly without a reason.

"Tommy!" Newt called out as he got closer. Thomas turned around a shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing, Newt?"

"What does it bloody look like?" Thomas walked up to Newt with an apologetic look.

"Why aren't you with Julia?" Thomas was obviously confused. The pair barely separated since they got each other back. As much as Thomas disapproved he couldn't blame Newt. After what he told him Thomas tried not to at least give the girl suspicious glares. It took lots of his willpower, but somehow having to think about more important stuff made it easier.

"You do know we aren't actually glued to each other, don't ya?" Newt tried to cheer the shank up, but it barely seemed to work. "She actually told me to go after you." There was a pause as Thomas tried to come up with a response, when he didn't Newt continued. "You seem… probably like all of us… you know… bloody hell I'm not really good at this talks but if you want to talk or cry or be bloody whiny then I'm here."

"You're not good at this? After what you told me in the Glade, you know while I was imprisoned with Teresa, that was… spirit-lifting. It was the best pep-talk I have ever been given."

"And probably the only one you remember."

"Good that." Newt managed to smile.

"You're using our slang." He pointed out with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Yeah, but it feels weird, when I say it."

"Well, you ain't wrong." Thomas chuckled lightly, forgetting for a moment about event that had occurred few hours earlier. Yet, the moment was gone quickly and they both stood there speechless.

"I'm the reason we are stuck here." Thomas through his hands up in the air.

"You're the reason we're free. You're the reason wicked is not doing some weird tests on us." There was a pause. Newt waited for Thomas to look at him, but when he did it he placed his hands on Thomas's arms. "Tommy, you're the very reason I have Julia back."  
"And yes it's not easy out there and we're in constant danger, but we trust you. And those guys," Newt let go of Thomas and slightly turned around to point the campfire. "They followed you out. The truth is they'd follow you anywhere."

"They'd follow you, too." The corner of Thomas's mouth raised in a half a smile.

"It's different with me. We both know it. It's just not my role."

"Newt,… I don't' know where I'm taking you. I'm completely lost."

"It's not the first time. Believe me I've been through worst." Thomas's mind wondered back to Julia. He couldn't imagine how Newt felt after they'd parted. Thomas may have not trusted Julia but the look Newt was giving her basically all the time said it all. He wanted to ask why he didn't mentioned her earlier. _Why did she even leave?_ Once again the unwelcomed thoughts corrupted his mind. But he pushed them aside and focused on the conversation again. "There's a place for us out there. I don't know where it is, but I do know as well as you do that _lots_ of our friends died for us to get this far. So we can't give up. _You_ can't give up. I won't let you."

"Thanks, Newt." Thomas went in for a hug. It was the first time he hugged someone and the feeling was overwhelming. Newt, his probably best friend, had faith in him, so maybe he could, too?

Newt patted Thomas on a back with a quiet cocky smile. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Good that." They looked at each other.

"Yeah, that's weird." They said in unit before Newt turned around and left. He felt better himself, knowing he helped out a friend.

"I'm gonna beat you to it." Thomas moved passed him getting closer to the campfire.

"Don't bloody rub it in!"

When he came back Julia was warming up by the fire, but her expression made it clear that her mind drifted somewhere far away.

"You alright there, love?" He sat up next to her. She noticed his aura changed, he was still not in the best mood but he seemed at least a little calmer.

"I guess. How was the talk with Thomas? You look… kind of relived."

"You were right" He put the arm around her. "I needed this talk." He smiled but noticed quickly she was not on the same page. "Really what is it? Is it about Winston?"

"Kind of… yeah." She sighed. "I could really use a walk if you-"

"It's okay." He didn't let her finish. He stood up and offered her a hand. Soon they were getting farther and farther away from the camp, but she wouldn't speak up. "Hey." He nudged her delicately. "It's gonna sound stupid, but are you okay?"

"Not really, no. I just… Ugh." She turned to face him. "Newt, I'm really sorry." He took her hands in his

"Me too." He said referring to Winston.

"No, Newt, you don't get it." She felt tears gather in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry because the moment you took the gun," It was painful looking him in the eyes while she confessed. "I thought you were going to kill him." She felt hot tears run down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

He definitely was not expecting that. And as the silent continued she dropped her head and let go of his hands. She felt ashamed, guilty, regretful and scared of what would come next.

But then Newt lifted her head by putting two fingers under her chin. He whipped the tears away with his other hand. But her eyes wouldn't meet his. "Hey." He tried to gain her attention. "Look at me, love." And when she did with pain and yet a glimpse of hope she probably didn't realize was there. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" She shook her head and her hair stuck to her face along the way. "Newt, I am so so sorry. I just… I know I should have known-"

"No, love, you couldn't have known, because in fact I didn't know myself." He confessed. This wasn't really a lie. He really hadn't known back then how far he would go. Yet he hadn't considered putting a bullet in his friend. "I just… None of us moved and I realized if this happened to me I… I wouldn't want to put any of you in danger-"

"Newt-"

"No, let me finish. When I looked at Winston I realized that if I were in his place I'd have done the same thing to keep you safe and that's why I gave him the gun, because I would make the same choice."

"Newt, please don't say that."

"But it's true. I would do anything to keep you safe. And… love, the truth is…" He took a step back. His eyes suddenly found sand very interesting. "Love," He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Please don't hate me." She walked up to him, her hands whipping the tears away.

"You know I could _never_ hate you, my love." She gave him a sweet smile, the most realistic one he'd seen since the moment they found each other.

"Love," He took her hands off of his face, but held them tightly. "When you were gone, before I'd found letters from you… I tried to kill myself." He was prepared for her to take a step back, free her hands from his, turn away, cry, scream at him, but she did none of that. Instead she said.

"I know." In his disbelief he stayed silent for a while.

"What do you mean you know?" And then he added. "How?" She squeezed his hands.

"After I escaped the wicked... I… they wanted me to work for them. They tortured me… Once I was in the room working, the Glade was on the computers as well as the maze… and I saw you." She did not know when tears started falling down. "Before you did it I had tried to stop you. WCKD had lots of tech in the maze. I was pushing every button and screaming, but they took me away and locked me up. I thought you were, but then…" She realized she was going to refer to Nicole. She did not think she was ready or if Newt was ready. "A friend told me you survived."

They both tried to wrap their heads around what was just said.

"You've known all this time and-"

"I didn't want to push you. You've never pushed me. And as much as it hurt to see you attempt suicide… Newt, I've lost everything." She confessed. "You're the only thing I have left and I've done horrible things just because I wanted you back. And if I were to lose you..." She cried out the last part. His arms wrapped around her immediately.

"You'll never lose me. _Never."_ He kissed her as if he wanted to prove that he was not going anywhere.

"Good that."


	24. Chapter 21

**WCDK GAME : Ow ;3 thank you 3 you have no idea how happy that makes me :***

 **I hope you guys will enjoy this one.  
Love ya all  
R&R  
Runners ;*******

Chapter 21

Two days more have passed and Julia, though she would not say anything, was feeling worse and worse with every step she took. If this wasn't enough they'd run out of water few hours ago. When they first left the WCKD's base she was fine, but it was probably because of medicine that was still pumping through her body and of course the bloody adrenaline.

Newt rarely left her side. He knew she was not in her best form, but he did not mention anything, waiting for her to come around with the topic.

Yet, he stopped in his tracks, when he noticed she was trembling. _It was scorching, and she was trembling?_

"Love," He lightly grabbed her arm. "Are you alright?" She looked at him with the pale skin and eyes, usually sapphire, were now light blue – almost white. She sent a soft smile his way, which could also be seen as weak.

"Yeah, why?" She sounded tired, though Newt was sure she was trying hard not to let it show.

"You're trembling." His voice filled with concern draw attention of the rest of the group.

"Wait what?" She heard Minho squeak. He turned back on his heels and walked up to them. The rest turned, too but did not move.

"Look how bloody pale she is." Newt said to Minho and Julia suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable as the two _shanks_ started talking about her condition. Yes, she did feel like a peace of klunk, but she did not want to make such fuss about it. They still had a long distance ahead of them and the faster they moved on the quicker they would make it.

She argued with them for a while, urging for them to _drop it_ , but they ignored her. Then out of nowhere Minho's eyes shone with mischief.

"Don't get jealous." He told Newt and picked me up suddenly, throwing me over his shoulder. Julia felt her cheeks go red for the first time in a really long time. To her surprise Newt followed close behind with a small smirk on his face. She decided not to engage in another fight. She didn't have energy for it anyway.

When she opened her eyes again, not sure if she had fallen asleep or not, she saw Thomas at Newt's side. She couldn't hear what they were talking about no matter how hard she tried. But Newt looked relaxed, and that's what mattered the most. He looked up at her, and a beam appeared on his face.

Another time she opened her eyes sand was glued to her face and she felt warm from another body pressed tightly against her. She sighed, when she realised it was Newt, and then she felt him move against her.

"Love, you awake?" He whispered into her ear.

"Mhm…" She mumbled. She felt his body separate slightly from hers as he sat up. Julia turned around to face him.

"You scared us." Julia frowned not understanding what he meant. She asked him about it right away and he answered that they doubted she breathed anymore at some points. "Are feeling okay?" She nodded.

"Weak and exhausted, but I'm alright." She said with a light smile, but he did not return it. He looked at her concerned as his hand traced her cheek carefully and tenderly as if he was afraid she'd break under his touch. "Please, don't worry too much about me."

"How do you bloody expect me to do that?" He said, but the sentence carried no anger what's so ever. She searched for his eyes, but he would avoid her glare. "I'm just… I'm scared I will lose you again. I can't have that."

She helped herself up using her arm, with the other one she put her hand at the side of his hade and her fingers began playing with his hair. Their eyes met when her hand made its way down slowly and rested on his cheek. They held onto each other unable to tear their eyes off.

"You won't. I swear you are never to be rid of me, my love." She said the last part teasingly, but filled with so much pure love as the whole sentence.

"And I swear," He said, his eyes shone in the dark of the night with the spark, which lately was already there. "Neither are you." He stopped as they faces got closer. "I bloody love you." As the words left his mouth they lips met in slow, sweet kiss.

"I bloody love you, too, Newt." Julia said when they parted, but immediately went in for another kiss. When he licked her lower-lip she parted her lips and their tongues met halfway.

"That's one shanky sight to wake up to." They turned to the side the voice came from.

 _Minho, of course._ Julia thought as Newt sighed. "You know it could have been much worse, don't you?" Newt tried to hide his embarrassment with the joke.

"Oh, no!" Minho yelped. "It's in my head now." He cried. "You shuck, what did I do to ya to deserve this?" He shook his head as if he was trying to get the imagine out of his brain.

Julia giggled at the view and Minho's attention focused on her.

"I guess it means you're feeling better, slinthead." He said, but looked for confirmation on her face. She nodded.

"Yes. Thanks for caring me by the way."

"If you want to repay me, please, don't ever make me watch _that_ again." He pointed the space between Julia and Newt as he referred to the kiss the two had just shared.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Minho. We weren't doing anything wrong." Julia tried to explain him that showing some affection to one another for quiet healthy now.

"Oh, that's how it starts." Newt shared a look with Julia. "Oh, no! Stop!" Minho ordered. "I don't wanna know."

"Then you better bloody go back to sleep, shank." Newt said, and placed a quick peck to the corner of Julia's mouth. She giggled as Minho groaned and turned to his trying to ignore the pair.

Sometime later they fell asleep again, not for long, though. Soon enough Thomas woke them up and told them to run. The storm was coming their way, so everyone was up in seconds.

Julia looked at Newt, nodding at him to let him know she can run on her own. In fact she was more worried about him and his limp. But as they began running he seemed to carry himself quiet good. She wondered if it was because of adrenaline or if he just got used to the pain that accompanied his every step.

The thought made Julia shiver, but she did not slow down. She had no idea where she got the energy to move her legs. _I'd bet a night in a pit for the shucking adrenaline._

They were almost inside when they heard a thunder behind them and a piercing scream filled the atmosphere. She turned around and felt the breath catch in her throat. Minho was lying on the ground on his stomach and he wasn't moving.

 _We almost made it._ An angry, irritated and distraught thought ran through her head. She stopped in her tracks. She felt numb.

Thomas, Newt and Fry were by his side seconds later, screaming at him to get up. Fry and Thomas began carrying him, meanwhile, Newt caught up to Julia. He caught her by her arms and yelled something but she could hear none of that. When she gave no response he took her hand and practically dragged her with him. They'd entered the house just before guys did.

Minho laid on the table as they tried to wake him up. Julia stood with the rest, but her eyes, unlike others, were closed. She failed him. If Minho was dead… Then it would mean she failed Nicole twice.


	25. Chapter 22

_**Hi guys!**_

 ** _Just wanna say thank you to my beta-reader candyappleredd for checking this chapter.  
Hope you enjoy it  
_**

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Love ya all**_

 _ **Runners :******_

 **Chapter 22  
**

Minho lay there, not moving an inch. The boys were by his side in an instant, but Julia stayed away. With every passing second, she could feel her hope fading faster.

"C'mon Minho!" Thomas yelled.

I never told him about Nicole! He'll never know… Julia's thoughts ran through her head. She wondered if she made the right choice. After all, he deserved to know, but would Nicole want him to know?

And then, a miracle happened. She heard a faint whisper, and she quickly turned around. Julia couldn't see much in the dark, but she heard a faint voice. Then, she saw a cheering figure. He was okay! Minho was fine.

"What happened?" She heard him ask.

"You were struck by lightning," Thomas exhaled.

She walked up to them, and when she was next to them, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. It was Newt. Julia leaned into him with a smile.

"Minho…" She whispered.

He glanced at her with a tired, honest smile. "C'mon, you seriously though you've seen the last of me?"

When she chuckled he continued, "I'm tougher than that."

"Pfft, of course you are." She rolled her eyes at him playfully. "You're the mighty shank, after all."

He only smirked in return.

Thomas and Aris both reached out a hand to help pull Minho up.

"Guys, let's look for the switch to turn the lights on," Thomas told them, and they started walking all over the place with their flashlights.

"What's that smell?" Teresa was the first to move.

Newt held onto Julia's hand as they searched for the switch. A beam of light from her flashlight swept over a figure. Thinking she must have imagined it, Julia turned her light that way again, and a high pitched scream escaped her lips as the figure howled, chained up like a feral dog.

Suddenly, from every side of the room, they could hear similar howling. Newt pulled Julia back with him to their friends, where they stood there in a small group surrounded by Cranks, unable to think clearly of their next move. Julia's energy faded away, and she felt as she would either faint, puke, or maybe even both. Her world was spinning as the Cranks kept jumping, trying to free themselves. Out of nowhere, they heard a whistle, and the lights were turned on.

"I see you met our guard dogs." It was a girl's voice. If Julia were in here right mind, she might have actually defended those people. It wasn't their fault they were sick, and they did not deserve to be used as 'guard dogs.' Instead, she tried to calm her breathing and keep herself steady. She was glad for the embrace of Newt's that helped her stand on her weakened legs.

The girl started walking up to them through the crowd of Cranks, and they all tried in vain to reach, grab, scratch or bite her.

"You guys look like shit," She told them when she was only a few feet away. Her eyes traveled from Thomas to every single one of them. When they stopped on Julia she practically laughed. "Especially you."

Newt's grip tightened on Julia's waist and she felt him move forward. She stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

It's not worth it, she thought as her eyes searched his. Thankfully, he understood and made no further move.

The girl chuckled at them, but something in her eyes, though unclear, showed them she wasn't as tough. Maybe it was that she looked at them a second too long or that her eyes seemed to have softened.

"C'mon," she said after a while as she started walking away from them and to the door. When none of them moved, she smiled with mock politeness. Raising her eyebrows, she continued, "Unless you wanna stay here with them…" And as much as they didn't want to, they knew they had to follow her.

She led them through many corridors until they seemed to have reached the main hall. There were some people there warming themselves up by many small fireplaces.

"You alright, love?" Newt asked Julia. They had kept their distance from the group. In the light, Newt could see how pale Julia had become. He wondered if it was because of fear, but he wasn't sure if that would be better or worse. She was severely dehydrated and had been in a coma while WICKED experimented on her.

"Yeah." She squeezed his hand lightly, and he wondered if it was for good luck or just as a simple gesture meant to calm him down.

"Keep up," They heard the girl call from the front of the group. "Jorge wants to meet you."

"Who's Jorge?" Thomas asked as the question entered all of their minds as well. They walked up the stairs and some people started following them. One of them sent a dreadful smile to Julia, and Newt just lightly pushed her forward with him, sending the guys a warning glare.

"No one has come out of the Scorch in a really long time. You've just got him curious," The girl said, mostly ignoring Thomas's question. "And me too," She added quickly.

"I have a bad feeling about this place," Newt whispered, and Julia felt as if he had just read her thoughts.

Eventually, they made it. A room the girl lead them to was quite big and extremely messy. The furniture was run-down and the windows were dirty to the point where it was impossible to see out of them.

"Jorge." The girl called out, and Julia noticed a man sitting at a desk. He was listening to a radio, or at least he was trying to. "They're here." She pointed at the group, but she didn't turn to face them. Instead, she crashed on a couch as Jorge shushed her.

"Dammit," He murmured, clicking a few buttons before he stood up to face them. "Do you ever have a feeling that the whole world's against ya?" He asked enigmatically as he sized them up.

His eyes stopped on Julia and his expression turned from bored to genuinely shocked. "I guess you do." He whispered almost theatrically before he commanded, "Bring her over." He pointed at her, frowning. One of his men grabbed Julia by the arm and pushed her forward, ripping her out of Newt's grasp.

"Let her go!" Newt yelled and moved forward, but he was grabbed by a different man who effectively held him in place.

The rest of the group was also held tight with other men.

Julia didn't have any energy left to fight at this point, so she let the man drag her to Jorge like a rag doll. She was pushed onto a chair as Jorge yelled at Newt, "Calm down, lover-boy!" He moved to a small table, poured water into a crystal glass, and offered it to Julia. She looked at him dumbly, and he rolled his eyes. After he'd taken a sip he gave her the glass again. "See? It's not poison, hermana."

She slowly took a sip, but not before she glanced at Newt with a troubled expression. He was still pissed, but he tried to look calm for her. She didn't buy his act.

"I have three questions for you," he said, turning to the rest of them. Meanwhile, he signaled something to the girl, and she stood up from the couch and left the room. "One: where did you come from?"

Why do you need to know? Julia thought to herself, narrowing her eyes.

"Two: where are you going? Three: how can I profit?" When everyone stayed silent he spoke up again. "Don't all answer at once." Annoyed by the lack of response, Jorge turned to check on Julia and told her, "C'mon, drink up."

"We're heading for the mountains," Thomas started explaining. "We're looking for Right Arm."

Great, Thomas, you forgot to tell them we've just escaped from WICKED, Julia thought bitterly as she took another sip, finishing the water. Jorge almost immediately gave her a refill while his men laughed at Thomas' answer.

"You're looking for ghosts, you mean," He chuckled, but the slight frown on his face didn't escape Julia. "Question number two…" He started, when the girl came back with an unrecognizable device in her hand. "Where did you come from?"

She threw Jorge the device. Catching it, he swiftly used his other hand to grab Julia's head and slam it on the table. She dropped her glass and it shattered emphatically, its pieces littering the floor.

Crying out in pain and shock, she tried to blink the stars from her eyes. She could hear Newt trying to break free with the rest of the gang but fighting proved to be useless. Jorge brought the machine to Julia's neck, slowly scanning it. As he studied the device and her neck, he took glasses out of a pocket of his jacket.

"Holy shit," he said after he read the result. "Check the rest of them, Brenda." He gave the device away and looked at Julia.

She couldn't hide the pain he caused her as a tear rolled down her face.

"How are you still alive?" He asked in disbelief.

"What do you bloody mean by that?" Newt asked, trying to hide his fear. He was aware of Julia's poor condition, but the statement let him acknowledge that maybe it was even worse than he thought.

Meanwhile, Thomas was also pushed down and Brenda scanned his neck.

"You were right," she announced.

"What do you mean?" Thomas squirmed.

"Sorry, hermano…" Jorge replied after taking a closer look at the result. "Looks like you're tugged." He paused dramatically before adding: "You came from WICKED. Which means… you're very valuable." He smirked. "Take 'em away. The girl stays here."

Julia rose from where she was sitting with a yelp. "No!" She screamed and Jorge took a gun out of his jeans waistband, aiming it at her head.

"Julia, it's okay," Newt told her, and she wondered how he managed to keep his voice steady when his eyes held so much worry. "It's gonna be just fine, love." And somehow she believed the warm tone of his voice.

"Listen to lover-boy, sweetheart." Julia cringed at Jorge's nickname but nodded before the dizziness got to her head again. "I said take them away," Jorge repeated his request.

Newt held Julia's gaze until they pushed him out of the room. She collapsed onto the chair as soon as he disappeared and asked with an unsteady voice. "What're you gonna do to me?" She was beyond terrified, but somehow, she knew Newt wouldn't leave and reassure her that it would be alright if it was going to be miserable.

Jorge ignored her completely; instead, he turned to Brenda and whispered something in her ear that Julia couldn't make out.

Brenda gave him a confused look. "Just do it!" He yelled slightly. When she was gone he turned to Julia and unexpectedly answered her question. "You don't know what they did to you?" He got closer and Julia wriggled in her chair. "I guess you haven't had a look in a mirror in a while, either?"

He grabbed the device again and Julia shrieked slightly, moving away from him.

"Whoa, wait." Jorge raised his hands as a sign of surrender. "I'm sorry I was an ass." What… I mean that's a start, but…

"But I gotta keep an act in front of those boys if I want to get you out." She couldn't understand what he was implying, but she didn't say anything. "Just take a look." Jorge scanned her neck again, this time he made sure to be extra gentle. "See?" He showed her the result.

She read all the information, and suddenly, she couldn't breathe. "But… this means I…"

"Don't worry, Brenda will bring some blood and I'll make a quick transfusion." He put a hand on her arm reassuringly. "You'll be fine. I'm just surprised you made it so far."

"Yeah, me too." She admitted. She looked at the results again. WICKED was drawing blood out of her body every five days when the minimal time interval was two months. They must have injected some miraculous medicine in her to keep her alive.

"What are you talking about?" A voice startled them. Brenda stood behind them with three bags filled with red liquid. Blood.

"Pack everything you think is necessary," Jorge told her, practically ripping out the bags out of her hands.

"What are you talking about?" She asked incredulously.

"We're leaving." He moved to Julia to start the transfusion. "Oh, and give her as much candy as you can find."

* * *

"That was some great plan, Thomas!" Minho complained as he hung upside-down. "Let's see what the man has to say! It can't be bad, right? It's not like we've been tricked before! Yeah, let's see a stranger and hear him out! Nothing can go wrong when Thomas has a plan! How is it working out for you, by the way?"

"Slim it, Minho." Thomas exhaled, but inside he knew Minho was right. He glanced over at Newt, but his friend was too deep in his thoughts to even notice. He had a trouble, worried and miserable expression. Thomas wanted to give him some reassurance. He wanted to calm him, tell him Julia was going to be just fine.

Talk about irony… Thomas thought. He didn't trust Julia, but seeing Newt like this…

Why didn't he exactly like Julia again? He started thinking about it. So yeah, no one even mentioned her before she was found and suddenly she was the love of Newt's life? He made a note in his mind to talk to Newt about her later.

Still, she was the one who sent Newt to him, when he needed a shoulder to cry on. She calmed Newt down when he was angry, and, as much as Thomas hated to admit it, Newt seemed truly happy when he was with Julia. What Thomas had thought was Newt's happiness turned out to be pure politeness, but with her, he was almost glowing.

Let's hope I didn't kill her then.

"Maybe I can reach the rope?" He tried to do so but his muscles were too weak to accomplish it.

"Having fun I see?" Before any of them could reply, Newt lashed out at the upcoming Jorge.

"Where is she?"

"Calm down, lover-boy, I come in peace," he chuckled. "In fact, you should thank me. If it weren't for me she would be dead in two days, tops." Newt looked slightly puzzled and terrified at the same time. "She'll be alright," Jorge reassured him, turning to the rest of them.

"So… enjoying the view?" He asked, smirking

"The hell do you want?!" Thomas roared.

"That is the question…" Jorge chuckled. "My men… want to sell you back to WICKED. They think small; I don't. And I have a feeling you don't, either." He kept his glance focused on Thomas when Minho spoke up.

"Is blood getting to my brain or the shank just ain't making any sense?"

"Tell me what you know about Right Arm."

"And here I thought they were just ghosts…" Newt answered for Thomas.

"Oh boy," Jorge chuckled, "I guess we're lucky I happen to believe in those then. Tell me all you know, and maybe we'll make a deal out of it…"


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Why are you helping us?" Julia asked Brenda during blood transfusion. The girl was all over the place putting, as it seemed, everything in her bag. Before she answered she brought Julia some sweets and motioned for her to eat, but Julia only raised an eyebrow.

"Jorge believes in the Right Arm. He thinks if we go with you they'll take us away from this hell-hole." She replied simply. "Now, eat, princess. Don't wanna have the lover-boy worried, do ya?" Julia rolled her eyes at the waspish remark. She felt wrong sitting here and eating candy, while her friends where… _Where the bloody hell are they?_ Newt's word came naturally to her.

"Where are my friends?" Brenda sighed.

"I'll tell you, when you ate this." She pointed at candy.

"I don't think eating is necessary."

"All right, starve or faint during our escape. Put 'em all in danger." Julia took a bite with a frown. "Now, aren't you just a good girl?" Brenda teased and earned a dreadful glare from Julia. "All right, all right… They are still in the building. They're safe. Jorge will bring them here in no time." Brenda reassured her.  
Billion questions ran through Julia's head but she decided not to ask. "Your lover-boy will be fine." Brenda added somehow longingly. Julia nodded not knowing exactly why Brenda decided to say that. There was no reason for them to act overly-friendly.

"Shit." They both heard and turned to see Jorge walking up their way, scratching his forehead in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Girls asked in the same time. Jorge stopped for a second giving him a puzzled look. He got himself together quickly, though.

"We're gonna have to leave soon." He told them and turned to Julia quickly. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked and she swore she could see concern in his eyes. _I only wonder why…_

"Yes." She answered not to worry him. And for some weird reason she felt like adding a – "Thank you." He smiled truthfully at her.

"You'll thank me, when we're out of here." She nodded, and began eating again. Meanwhile, Jorge turned to Brenda giving her strict orders. Soon she left to get Julia's friends and Julia wished she could have gone with her. _Soon my love._ She thought of her reunion with Newt.

Encounter with Jorge felt weird to all of them. They suspected he had some secret agenda and neither of them were sure they wanted to find out what it was. So they pushed. They pushed each other and swung.

Minho pushed Newt, and he swung at Thomas pushing him towards Teresa and she caught a lever that let them down. They were free.

"We have to hurry." Said Newt. His mind was already by Julia's side, and he needed to get to her, too. Make sure she was safe.

Suddenly out of nowhere came a guy with a gun and a disgusting smirk. H pointed his weapon at them. "You're gonna come with me. I'm taking you back where you belong." He told them and took out a walkie talkie out of his pocket. "I'm bringing them over to ya. Don't shoot us Janson."

"No." Thomas stated for all of them, standing at the front. The guy's smirk disappeared. Its place took a deep frown and he licked his lips desperately. He hid the device.

"All right." And then they heard it. A shotgun discharged and Thomas caught his stomach. Memories of Chuck dying in his arms came rushing back to him, and he wondered if the boy hadn't felt the pain just as he wasn't now. But he felt no blood, yes he was dizzy, but there was no blood. Not his anyway. And then the guy fell to his knees only to a second later collapse on the floor, reviling Brenda.

 _She was to fire the gun._ Thomas thought. But before he got to ask why she motioned for them to go after her. "C'mon!" She yelled. Yet, none of them move an inch. "C'mon let's go." When it didn't work, either, she turned to Newt with desperate expression. "If you want to see her again I suggest you move that lazy ass of yours." At the mention of Julia Newt's legs seemed to move with the mind of their own.

"Newt." Thomas grabbed his arm and shoved him back. Newt's face was filled with pain, but somehow hope glimpsed in his eyes as well. Before Thomas could ask him what the shuck he was doing Newt said.

"We don't have any other options anyway." And Thomas knew he was right. But he trusted his gut and it told him it wasn't going to end well, but when everyone followed Newt telling Thomas that the blond was right he moved, too.

"What are you doing?" Her dizziness almost fully left her and Julia wondered why she still felt as tired as she did. They ended the blood transfusion a while ago and now she was helping Jorge pack as much staff as they could grab, when he moved away and started playing with a radio.

"I'm gonna play them my favourite song." Julia raised an eyebrow. Their lives were being threatened, WCKD's people were already there ready to take them all back or kill them and he was playing a song? She was about to scold him, when she heard footsteps. She grabbed a piece of wood from a table ready to attack the intruder.

To her surprise Newt was the first one to run inside the room and she almost screamed. "Shuck, Newt." She let go of the bat or whatever it was and it land on the floor with a 'bang'. Neither of them cared at this point. Their arms found their way around each other as others entered the room.

"Are you okay?" He immediately noticed she gained some colour and was no longer as pale as a ghost. He created little space between them and one of his arms travelled from her waist to her cheek.

"Yes." She exhaled shakily, acknowledging how much she missed his touch. "Are you?" Instead of answering he brought their lips together in hasty kiss. Her lips were soft, hydrated from the amount of water she drank a while back, and he had to stop himself from sighing as his tong caressed her upper-lip. For once he didn't care if someone was watching, and all of them were watching.

"Are they always like this?" Brenda cringed at the sight. Usually Minho scolded any of their PDA, but he missed those two shanks and after his dreams… He came to understand them. Or at least he tried to.

"Oh yeah, all the time." He said with a smirk staring right them. Julia giggled at him, when she and Newt pulled away.

"Okay kids." Jorge turned to them putting a back-pack on. "I want every one of you to get one of this." He pointed at the pile of bag-packs. They did as he asked, meanwhile asking him what they were doing or where they were going. "WICKED is here. We have to hurry, unless you want them to take you back."

When didn't reply he took them to the other side of the room when a wall was covered with a sheet. He ripped it off reviling a huge hole in the wall. They all quickly noticed a small mechanism with a rope. "Let's go." He grabbed Julia by the arm ripping her out of Newt's embrace and bringing her closer to himself. "See you on the other side." He grabbed a handle and with Julia tightly pressed against him. It all happened so quickly Newt was only able to yell her name.


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"What the hell was that?!" Julia yelled at Jorge after they feet touched the ground. Before the man could answer they heard a thud.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" She didn't have to look to know who it was. She turned around and pulled himself into him wrapping her arms around his waist and his soon found their way around her back.

"Are you two for real?" They heard Jorge call them out. "Let's go." He moved aside and motioned for them to go straight to a tunnel. They looked at each other briefly before doing as he had told them to. Soon Teresa, Aris, Frypan and Minho joined them, but there was no sign of either Brenda or Thomas. "We have to go." Jorge said. "They'll join us on the other side." He explained, but he sounded as if he were trying to convince himself as they moved deeper into the tunnel.

"We ain't leaving without Thomas, ya shank." Minho yelled at him. Asian's face became red with irritation.

"You wanna go back there, hermano? Be my guest!" Jorge threw his arms in the air. "But if you do WICKED is going to catch you and you're gonna go through hell all over again. You really want that?" Something seemed to click in Minho. Julia noticed a small shadow of doubt appear in his eyes for a second just to be replaced by irritated frown again.

"How do you know they'll find us?"

"Where there is a will there is a way, hermano. Brenda knows those tunnels. She's gonna take your friend with you. We're in the same team now. We all want to get to the Right Arm. They won't take me without you. Besides I made a promise." _A promise to take care of Brenda._ Julia figured. "And I always keep my promises."

Jorge never stopped. He looked back a few times to make sure they were all there, but he never ever stopped. He never hesitated. It was just like he had said, he knew the tunnels. If Brenda was as well-informed as he then they'd see Thomas in no time.

"You look better." Newt squeezed her hand with a smile.

"I feel better." She gladly returned it. "Aren't you worried about Thomas?" She asked pretending the concern.

"If someone can handle this it's definitely that slinthead." He reassured her. They walked in silence, but Julia noticed that Newt kept glancing at Jorge from time to time, studying him. She didn't ask him why as she thought she already knew. The man helped them, saved her, and even though he told them his reasons they weren't as believable as he predicted. After all he could have just let her die.

Maybe if he had Newt would have not gone with them and the rest of the shanks would have to convince him to keep going. She hoped he would.

After what felt like hours they left the tunnels. It was still dark and most of them doubted the dawn would come any time soon.

"Alright kids." Jorge spoke up. "We're in the suburbs. Tomorrow we'll meet with your fella, but for now we gotta hide and rest." None of them argued for all of them were worn out.

He took them to one of abandoned building or so it seemed. Inside it was quiet clean. There were few en-suite rooms, dining room and kitchen with few boxes of preserves. In every room there were two made beds with boxes of clean clothes on them.

"You can go take a shower or a nap or whatever you want, just don't leave." He ordered. "Meanwhile, I'll make you something to eat, I beat ya must be starving." They all began to spread into the rooms. Newt led Julia to one, when Jorge called after them. "I'd rather you kids are separate."

"Why?" Newt asked with a frown.

"Do I really have to explain, hermano?" Jorge answered cockily with a smirk. Newt was about to answer him rudely as his frown deepened, but Julia overtook.

"It's fine. I'll share with Teresa." She answered with a reassuring smile and pecked Newt on a cheek. "I'll see you at… dinner, I guess." He answered her with a forced smile. His eyes followed her until she disappeared behind door to another room. Suddenly someone patted him on the shoulder from behind and Newt slightly jumped from the abrupt contact.

"Hey, don't worry." He turned around to see Minho. "Everybody knows I'm the best roomie!" He chuckled and went inside their room.

"Yeah, bloody great." Newt sighed, but followed. "If you snore I'll push you off the bloody bed." He threatened.

"Shucking try it, lanky boi!" Was Minho's only reply. Jorge was thankful they closed the door behind them and no sound was heard from them.

"You can shower first if you want." Teresa offered. Julia smiled kindly at her.

"Thanks." She took a t-shirt out of a box along with some fresh underwear and jeans. "Are you alright?" She looked up from the bed at the girl on the other side of the room.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried." Teresa sighed.

"Are the two of you close?"

"I… I guess. I mean we're not like you and Newt, obviously. But I just…" She sighed once again this time not finishing.

"Are you in love with him?" Teresa quickly turned her gaze to Julia clearly taken aback by the question.

"I-I wouldn't go that far, but… I just feel like we have this kind of connection. I truly care about him, I might even have a crush, but I wouldn't say I'm in love. I mean I don't even remember much, I probably know him even less…"

"Hey," Julia came over and put a hand on Teresa's shoulder to calm her. "It's alright." She sat on Teresa's bed and patted a space next to her for Teresa to sit down, too. "Has any of those shanks told you what I did when I first came up in the box?" Teresa shook her head as she took her sit next to Julia. "Well,… Newt jumped into the box and I called his name, then I ran up to him and kissed him. When I pulled back, because I guess he didn't kiss back, I only asked 'You don't remember me?' and fainted in his arms. When I woke up I could remember only my name." Julia explained with a chuckle as she recalled how guys told her the story and as she tried to cheer Teresa up.

"I only called Thomas' name and fainted, so I guess you win." She laughed lightly.

"So where's my medal?"

Teresa was still tensed, but Julia couldn't really blame her. She remembered how she felt after she had left Newt in the maze. The thought still made a shiver run down her spine and brought tears to her eyes. But Teresa and Thomas were far from what she was with Newt. Besides she still couldn't find it in herself to trust Thomas and a thought of him not returning somehow relived her. And Julia hated it. After all he was or at least he claimed to be on their side.


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hot water felt incredible against Julia's wounded and dirty skin. She had no idea how long she just stood in the shower enjoying the feeling. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she took a shower.

She grabbed a shampoo and shower gel out of a box before she entered the bathroom along with a towel that now laid on a small cabinet patently waiting for her. She slowly poured some of the gel on her hand and rubbed it gently onto her body. She giggled, when she noticed the bubbles it created. They quickly turned grey and then something between brown and black. She tried to clean up the mess that gathered underneath her nails, and at first failed miserably.

She let the water wash off the gel and then she took the shampoo and slowly massaged the liquid in between her hair. She sighed at the feeling, when an idea came to her. She noticed a small mirror on the wall and she walked towards it. Using her reflection for help she put the her up making it look like a tower.

"So that's how it feels to be Minho." She murmured with a grin. She was profoundly surprised by her own childishness.

She stepped into the shower again to finish up the cleaning. After all Teresa also wanted to take a shower and she couldn't deny her that.

She sat on her bed fidgeting, waiting for someone to come get her. Her hair wetted her shirt, but she didn't mind it. She was listening to the water running from the bathroom, when someone knocked on the door. She stood up and opened the door, which revealed Newt.

"Hey, love." He was leaning on a door frame with a grin. His hair was probably as wet as hers and he smelled of soap. He looked up from the floor the moment he heard the door open and they eyes met. She would never get tired of the way he was looking at her. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips. She allowed him in with a cheerful smile.

"When is dinner going to be ready?" She asked as they both sat on her bed. It turned out they would not have to wait for too long. Even though, Jorge gave her some food, before they'd left the facility, she'd already felt hungry.

"Probably soon." He shrugged looking at their hands. He intertwined their fingers gently and looked up with a small frown. "What had they done to you at WICKED?"

"They um… They noticed something about my blood, I guess, because they were taking samples of it. Lots of them, too many times… that's what Jorge meant, when he said I should be dead. WICKED must have given me some medicine to keep me alive. It probably worked, while I was in coma and not in a dessert." She sighed an explanation.

"I'm sorry." He took her by surprise.

"What? Why?"

"I should have kept you safe." He exhaled; regret was clear in his eyes, when he looked down again. Her heart broke at the sight. Julia put her other hand on his cheek caressing it slowly, making him look at her again.

"And you have, Newt. You got me out of WICKED's hands. Newt, you found me just like I had asked you to. That's all that matters." She reassured him with a soft smile. "I have you back and that's all I want. _You're_ all I want." Newt was smiling. It was a half-broken smile, but it was there.

"You're all I want, too, love." He put his free hand on her neck and brought their faces closer. She felt his breath on her skin, but for some odd reason he didn't kiss her. Her gaze left his lips and met his eyes as if she was asking him what was holding him back. But his eyes were full of admiration, full of love and he looked at her like he was trying to memories every part of her face. And she suddenly couldn't breathe. He always had this kind of effect, but there was something about this moment.

It was the first time since they were at peace. They had beds, and clean clothes, and they didn't stink, and there was food outside waiting for them. There was something so familiar about that moment… And suddenly it hit her. It was just like as if they were once again in their shared room in the Glade.

He must have decided he'd memorised all of her, because his chocolate-brown eyes met hers and his lips tenderly kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her cheek, and then the corner of her mouth.

 _Tease._ She thought, but her breath hitched in her throat, when he pulled away slightly and looked up as if asking for permission. And she loved how gentle and careful he was with her, but he needed to get over himself or he was going to kill her. With slightly open mouth she brought his lips to hers. And he stopped being hesitant.

He parted their hands and to put his on her hip. In return hers clanged his shirt; the other one travelled from his cheek to his damp hair and massaged his head. She bit his lips daintily and he groaned at the feeling. Her head was spinning and with her grip on his shirt she pushed him with her down on the bed.

"And that's why Jorge wanted you separated." The voice startled them both and they pushed away from each other to look at the intruder.

"Slim it, Minho." Newt sat on the bed and held his hand out for Julia to help her up. "Why are you here anyway?"

Julia would much rather prefer if Teresa caught them, when she was done showering. Yes, her awkwardness would have been a bliss comparing to Minho's waspishness.

"The dinner's ready, but take your time. I shucking wanna witness Jorge's burst out at ya, slintheads." He winked and left, before they could have said anything.

"Go. I'll wait for Teresa." She smiled trying to fight the urge to throw herself at him. Her lips were lightly swollen after the kiss, but she could still feel the taste of him.

"Okay, I'll see you there." He leaned in for a kiss. This one was much slower and more delicate. She had barely parted her lips, when he moved away. "Gotta get a bloody rain-check."

"Good that."

Julia was fidgeting, when Teresa came out of bathroom in clean clothes and hair wrapped in a cocoon. She looked absolutely ridiculous and Julia had to suppress a chuckle.

"Dinner is ready." Julia announced and few minutes later they made it to the living room.

"Well, hello ladies." Jorge greeted them with a smirk. Apparently everyone was waiting for them. Iib response Julia awkwardly smiled and stuttered _hi._

Newt moved a chair next to him letting Julia sit on it. She didn't know how in their situation he still remembered about manners.

"Thanks." She whispered to him and they began to eat. Though, the food was nothing fancy they all cleaned their plates with an unbelievable speed.

At first everyone seemed uneasy and the room was painfully quiet, but then Jorge began explaining plans for the next day and throughout everyone relaxed now that they knew they actually had a plan. Besides they were getting their friends back.

"I wanna talk to him." Newt whispered to Julia making sure no-one could hear them. She followed his gaze and her eyes fixed on Jorge. "But I can walk you back first." He offered.

"It's alright. I think I should talk to Minho, anyway."

"Are you sure? Last time-" His eyes found hers, concern written all over them. "What did you two even talk about?"

"I... Well, it's not a talk for now, at least not in here. But I should explain to him why I freaked out then." After Minho got struck by lightning she wanted to tell him the truth. He deserved to know and so did Newt. She was going out of her mind in fear they'd hate her. Yet, it was the right thing to do.

"But you'll tell me later, won't you?"

She faked a smile. "I will."

"I'll help Jorge." Newt announced getting up and gathering plates. "Ya, shanks, go get some rest." Gladers, or what was left of them, looked questionably at one another.

"Alright." Julia stood up and pecked Newt on the lips. She tried for it to seem naturally and she must have succeeded because everyone started nodding. "Sleep tight."

She walked away with guys following closely behind. They all bid Newt and Jorge a _goodnight_ before entering their rooms.

"I'll join you soon." Julia told Teresa. "I'm just gonna have a quick chat with Minho." Teresa answered with a nod, probably too tired to ask or even care. On the other hand, Minho gave her a worried look. "Don't worry; I ain't gonna shucking bite ya." She tried to joke.

"What is it?" Minho asked after he'd closed the door behind them.

"I'm really sorry-" Julia started. "For the way I reacted the other night." She was already fidgeting her fingers. "If you really want to know about Nicole, I'll tell you, but you got to know that…" She looked away and took a deep breath. "This story doesn't have a happy ending."

"Nicole, she was-" Past tense, Minho resented using it and hoped for Julia to correct him, but instead she finished for him.

"Newt's sister, but you and her… She cared about you deeply." She told him. "Are you sure you want to-"

"Just shucking tell me." There was no anger in his voice, just exhaustions and need. So she told him everything. The very reason why she escaped the maze that day, and what happened after. She told him how WICKED locked her up with David and how scared she was. She told him of how she worked for WICKED and how she and Nicole had been keeping an eye for all the Gladers. She told him how she had witnessed Newt jumping of the shucking wall. She told him of the rebellion and how it ended.

At the end she was out of breath, but she was terrified of what would happen, when she'd stop. The question if Minho would tell Newt lingered in her mind, but wasn't the most important one. Would he speak to her ever again? Would he hate her? Were the scariest ones.

But Minho said nothing and unbearable silence filled the room.

"Why did you stay?" Jorge asked Newt, while they were washing the dishes.

"What do you mean?" Newt tried to look puzzled, but Jorge saw right through him.

"C'mon, hermano. Stop acting like I'm dumb and I'll do the same. Deal?" When Newt didn't reply he continued. "So what was your reason?" Newt exhaled and put a plate down in the sink. His hands were wrinkly from the water, he noticed as he brushed them against his pants to dry them.

"Why did you help her?" When Newt looked at him Jorge hold his glare.

"What do you mean, hermano?"

"C'mon, hermano. Stop acting like I'm dumb and I'll do the same. Deal?" Newt quoted him. "So why?"

"You're my pass to the Right Arm."

"But you didn't need to safe Julia for that. Some of us would have agreed to go with you even if she died, and you know it. So why?" A sigh escaped Jorge's lips and put his plate down, too.

"Brenda isn't mine." Newt raised an eyebrow, but did not interrupt him. "I found her, when she was five alone, cold, hungry and dressed in rags."  
"My boys and I were looking for shelter. We had nothing, but neither did she. And I couldn't leave an innocent child like this in a city that was falling apart. It had taken her some time, but eventually she told me her story. One day WICKED had barged into her house and taken her and her brother, but when they found out she wasn't immune they threw her out like a piece of trash." He sighed once again. "WICKED acts like they're the good guys, they're trying to find _the cure_ after all, but their methods… You, kids, are special, but that doesn't give them the right to treat you like guinea pigs. That's why I helped her. You deserve better than what WICKED gave you, so when I could have given her a chance I had."

Newt stayed quiet patiently absorbing every word. In the end he nodded and a small, hopeful smile formed on his lips. "She'll be alright." He told Jorge.

"Of course, she will be. She's a fighter." He scoffed.

"Thank you," That caught Jorge's attention once again. His eyes caught Newt's intensive stare. "For saving Julia. And for helping us." Then Newt went back to washing the place, but Jorge let himself study the boy a little while longer.

"Please, say something." She cried out. His silence was the biggest torture she had to endure. And the fact his stare wouldn't leave the floor for a mere second. "Yell, scream, punch me if you wish. Just please do something."

"What do you shucking want me to say?" Minho whispered. He slowly looked up at her, but it did not help her read him.

"What you feel. I know I messed up-"

"Messed up?" He squeaked. "Julia, shuck,…" He brushed his face with his hand, while the other one stayed on his hip.

"Minho, I know you hate me and if you want-" He interrupted her quickly with shock written all over his face.

"Whoa, you know I hate you?" She gulped. Now he did sound angry. "I… Julia, I'd never hate you. Like, I don't know what to shucking think, but I don't hate you!" He walked up to her and put his hands on her arms. "What you just told me… It's insane. To think you'd believe that rebellion would work and Thomas part is just ugh… And Nicole…" He sighed, but brought her closer tightly embracing her. "I'm shucking confused, but I understand why you did what you did." He confessed and she sobbed into his chest.

"But Nicole-" She pushed herself away from him lightly to face him again.

"She did what she thought was right. In all honesty, Julia, I'd do the same." He whipped her tears away. "I wish I could be there to help you guys out or to tell you how shucking insane this idea was, but what we did to escape the maze might seem even more stupid now."  
"I can't blame you and I never will."

"Oh, Minho." She hugged him again and sobbed in his chest in guilt but also relieve.

"Does Newt know?" He murmured into her ear and sighed, when she shook her head. "You gotta tell him."

"I know. I'm just so scared." She explained.

"I know. But I also know Newt. And that shank would never be mad at ya." He reassured her and she desperately wanted to believe him. "But for now… Can you tell me something about Nicole?" He felt her nod against his chest and they parted. As they sat on his bed she told him everything she could remember about Nicole, from the way she looked to the way she acted. She even tried to fake her laugher once.

"Hi." Thomas's world was spinning, but he would recognise her voice everywhere. "We have to stop meeting like this." _Why would you quote Gally._ He could still remember how hard the boy ahd pushed him.

He opened his eyes, and couldn't help a small smile at the sight of Teresa's face. She, too, was happy to see him; at least that was what her eyes suggested.

"Welcome back, you ugly shank." Minho leaned over Teresa's shoulder with a playful smile plastered on his lips. He seemed excited yet troubled, and Thomas couldn't help, but wonder why.

Thomas sat up and looked around. Brenda was sitting in a huge, partially ripped armchair. He was facing Julia's back, while she was looking out the window. Newt was no-where to be seen, but he noticed two other teenagers had joined them. A girl was biting her fingernails, while looking back and forth from Julia to the door to him. Meanwhile, Jorge was beating up the guy who let them in the club.

"Where's Newt?" Thomas asked. Minho shared a worried glance with Teresa before he answered.

"You missed quite a lot, Thomas." He swore the last time he had been so puzzled was when he first arrived in the box. _Is Newt…_


End file.
